


永夜

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 浩翰深海 - Fandom, 羿往情深 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 48





	1. 上

0.  
永夜以后，便是极光。

1.  
北纬23°的夜晚，C国中心的都市抖开半幕烟灰似的光，雾蒙蒙的云层往下压。鸟羽般的阴翳里引擎冷静地轰鸣着，为在天际穿梭的私人飞机提供机械原动力。从上往下俯视，这座由星光般的电线交织而成的城市像颗蒙尘的明珠，拥有着无机质的美。  
李振宁抿了口冰水，收回了视线。他来这样的城市，却是为了杀人。  
手旁放着铝合金的手提箱，任何正常人都不会想打开它。里面装着诸多杀人工具，从南美眼镜蛇身上提取的生物碱、开刃且有放血血槽的匕首到多支型号口径不同的枪械，还有些几乎不会被人察觉的小玩意儿。黄家专营军火，在装备方面向来渠道众多。

半小时后飞机在郊外停机坪落地，穿着风衣的金发男孩早就等得不耐烦，一包五颜六色的软糖吃到几乎见底。李振宁提着箱子招呼还没打嘴里就被塞了颗巧克力，黄嘉新眉眼弯弯：“怕你饿给你留的，待会儿可别犯低血糖。”  
真担心也不会特意把他调过来出S级任务，李振宁点点头，唇上却被凑过来偷了个吻。裹在舌尖半融化的甜美可可豆香气沾染到另一张唇上，黄嘉新捻着他的头发，笑得像只偷吃的猫：“深深，你染银发真好看。”  
李振宁放任他轻轻吮咬着自己的唇，没管圈在腰间的手，甚至松开齿关方便他进入。黄嘉新向来这样，灿烂如天使般具有迷惑性的外表下，实际上谁都猜不到他下一秒会做什么。他十六岁就到他身边做杀手，六年来在这个比他还小的男孩手里吃了不少亏。旁人都猜他们是情人，但事实并非如此，充其量也只是黄嘉新心血来潮。他从小就爱戏弄他，现在只不过换了种方式。

然而他的走神却明显招惹到了眼前的男孩，舌尖突然剧痛，是黄嘉新咬了他一口，弯起的眼睛里殊无笑意：“想什么呢？”李振宁被吻得发丝散乱满脸潮红，眼神却清明：“想你什么时候把目标资料给我。”黄嘉新定定看了他一会儿，松了手，无所谓地笑了笑：“以前怎么不知道你这么敬业？”

迷彩喷涂的改装越野车在夜色里疾驰，明晃晃的车灯宛如怒龙的眼睛。  
李振宁坐在车后座上认真地翻文件，透明文件夹里夹着薄薄的一沓打印纸。目标是个30岁的男性，过目即忘的长相，扔进茫茫人海里绝对找不到的那种。然而履历却显示这人是他的同行，是A国培养的顶尖杀手，尤其擅长狙击和近身刺杀。这种人非常棘手，他们以前并不爱碰这种类型，李振宁沉思着开口：“为什么杀他？”  
黄嘉新手里握着方向盘，语调奇怪：“他帮H做事，最近在东南亚中的两个标，负责人都死了。”  
“H”像是某个禁忌的字母，骤然间空气里看不见的弦紧张地绷紧，李振宁攥着那几张纸：“我记得我说过，与H相关的不要找我。”  
隔着车靠背他看不见黄嘉新的表情，男孩的声音冷冷的：“那是以前。”

“H”是C国的老牌黑道组织，说组织或许并不太贴切，因为它的势力早就渗透到各种领域，建立起庞大的犯罪帝国。这些年来渐渐金盆洗手，许多产业也从地下转移到日光下，但仍然无损它在道上的威望。而他和黄嘉新所隶属的组织性质和H差不多，前头十几年一直被压得喘不过气来。最近两三年H内斗严重，组织这才慢慢起来，渐渐有了平分秋色各别枝头的架势。  
双方中但凡有一方势倒，都必将引起黑道的重组和大洗牌。

但他们都知道，李振宁的拒绝和这些没有关系，他为的是那个名字。  
身处H的，不能提的那个人的名字。

李振宁不说话了，黄嘉新从后视镜盯着他垂下来的密密睫毛，他吃准了他的心软。S级任务向来双人执行，李振宁此时退出无异于让黄嘉新去送死。  
他做不到。  
确认这点后烦乱的心情渐渐雀跃起来，像是摁进热水里又浮上来的气球，黄嘉新抿着微红的唇线微笑：“骗你的。”  
他看见银发男孩惊愕地抬头，翘着唇角补充了两句：“调查过了，那杀手和H没有关系，他们也不会选在这个时候和我们翻脸——我只是想和深深开个玩笑。”  
说到底不过是一场试探，是黄嘉新和那个名字在天平上的较量。而这一回合，他赢了。

车停靠在目标常去的酒吧附近。  
把子弹一颗颗推进弹夹的时候李振宁仍然抿着嘴不说话，黄嘉新自知理亏，手里捏着把薄薄的刀片把玩，飞速旋转的速度让人担心他会割到手。他闷闷的样子像只垂头丧气的大毛熊，李振宁忍着没理他，下一秒黄嘉新却推开车门下了车。任务时间还没到，任何偏离计划的行为都可能导致不可预测的后果。李振宁在后座上顿了顿就拉开车门追下去，黄嘉新两条长腿走得大步流星，他气恼地从背后搭上他的肩，还没来得及说话男孩就转过身向他敞开了风衣，一把将他抱进怀里。

鼻尖骤然全是香根草的气息，干燥的木香和微苦的巧克力味让人心神稳定。头被摁在温热的胸口，整个人都裹在衣服里被有力的臂膀圈得严严实实，金发男孩低着头：“深深，别生我的气好不好？”黄嘉新总是这样，他的讨好永远拙劣而幼稚，而且决不肯为自己的试探道歉。  
李振宁没说话，黄嘉新的声音通过震动的胸腔，和着心脏的搏动声传递到他的耳朵，一下一下，暖乎乎地跳动着，震得他耳廓发麻。  
他终于还是慢慢抱住了他：“我们先回车上。”

黄嘉新总是这样。

但李振宁愿意顺着他，他其实模模糊糊知道黄嘉新想要的是什么，但那东西他早就给了另一个人。那个人是他短暂生命里最隆重的戏剧帷幕，是旧日美好的裹尸布，是被写在莎草纸上最声嘶力竭的情歌。  
而黄嘉新是补足他生命的另一个故事，是一根他不想抓的稻草。

两小时后的谋杀进行得很顺利。  
酒吧二楼包厢内。  
男人倒下去的时候双目圆睁，似乎没想通刚刚还含着块糖挑逗他的人转眼就拿了他的命做报酬，而李振宁付出的不过是一个吻和几件衣服。那双绛红的唇弧度美好，从侧面看宛如一个小小的桃心，是维纳斯的造物。赤裸的银发男孩肌肤如蜜，趴下来的腰臀浑圆挺翘如峰峦，让人生出牡丹花下死的错觉。  
只是...那刀片到底是从哪里拿出来的？

李振宁吐掉糖块，没什么表情地穿上裤子和被扯开的衬衫，领口扣子掉了两颗他也没管，自顾自检查尸体。耳麦里黄嘉新那头声音死寂般的冷，他被方才那些唇舌里的水声和呜咽搅得想杀人：“深深，你可以回来了。”李振宁熟练地确认尸体的心脏和脉搏都已停止跳动，“马上就好。”  
黄嘉新看着电脑屏幕上的多个监控画面，用力按捺着怒意：“你没事吧？”  
他不是第一次和李振宁出任务，但从来没有碰到过今天这种情况。  
色诱，还是脱光了的色诱，他没忍住狠狠地砸了把方向盘。  
李振宁把刀片从尸体上拔出来，擦了擦上面的血迹：“你让我出任务，就该想到会出现的情况。”  
他语带讥诮：“这只是最适合这个目标的做法，开头那几年，更过火的事情我都做过——你不是知道得很清楚吗？”  
他并不喜欢挑在这个时候和黄嘉新说这些，但今天包括H在内的一连串事情的确让他齿冷。  
李振宁轻轻地说：“十六岁的时候，是你给我两条路选，不做你的杀手就要死，你忘了吗？”

黄嘉新靠在车靠背上，嗓子眼都是苦的。  
那时李振宁只是他从小巷子里带回来养着玩的小猫，原因只是因为他和那个人的密切关系，将来可以做一件交换的筹码。短短的年月里男孩被打磨得收起了自己所有的稚嫩和青涩，如他所愿地变成冷漠锋利为他所用的刀。  
刀杀人就可以了，至于怎么杀，那是他自己的事情。他见过唇上带伤的李振宁，也见过断了条胳膊的李振宁，但做这行就是这样，不是么。  
第一次发现他对李振宁动心是在两年前。  
那是李振宁第一次出S级任务，完成得很漂亮，代价是打在肩头的一枚子弹。目标所在地是X国，极差的医疗环境和高温天气引发感染和大出血，送回来时李振宁已经昏迷了24小时。他守了他两天两夜，在黎明看见他睫毛颤动几乎以为是自己的幻觉。  
李振宁呜咽着说哥哥我好痛，而他明知道他口中的人是谁却还是吻下去，晨光里嘴唇相接的那一刻，黄嘉新后知后觉了自己荒谬的爱情。  
然而那时他已经让李振宁吃了太多的，太多的苦头。

耳麦里沉默了一会儿，黄嘉新刚要说什么却住了口。  
他声音骤变：“有人进来了。”

有人来了？李振宁愣了楞，迅速把尸体搬进衣柜。搬动时有什么金属质的东西“当啷”一声掉下来，是个精致的“L”纹章，他随手揣进怀里，黄嘉新声音渐渐转向急切。  
“戴着口罩看不清脸，应该是个年轻男人。他没有在酒吧停留，直接穿过了舞池。”  
“我们的侍应生给他的酒被拒绝了，他在叫他让开。”  
“该死，他上楼了。手里拿的是...通讯干扰器？”  
耳麦骤然传来一片沙沙的雪花声，黄嘉新的声音时断时续。  
“201...228...快走，他是冲着你来的！”  
“那个杀手...他在等人！”

目标房间里因为防止窥视和狙击没有窗户，房间里除了衣柜没有可藏身的地方，弥漫着淡淡的血腥气，而此时推门出去势必迎面和来者撞上。李振宁关了灯，握着刀片紧贴在门后的墙壁上。彻底失声的耳麦被取下来，他的手心微微沁出冷汗。这杀手狡猾得像只狐狸，为了消除戒心他没有携带任何其他的武器，只在脚踝处伪装的假皮肤下面藏了块刀片。  
这是他现在唯一能依仗的东西。

此时能让杀手等的只能是委托人，这类人通常身上带枪，硬来是下下策。  
李振宁咬着牙，这人竟然有心思在见委托人之前滚床单，他今天算是倒了八辈子血霉。门被敲响的瞬间他浑身紧绷起来，年轻男人说话了：“还活着吗？”  
话音刚落门就被扭开了，一瞬间李振宁勾倒了男人的腿，反剪时却被过肩摔摔到地上，那人反应极其敏捷，用膝盖直接抵住他背心往下压，伸手就去掏枪。李振宁偏头用手肘重重撞开他的手臂，翻身锁住了他腰眼，两人双双滚到地上。等到他刀片抵到年轻男人的喉咙上时，黑洞洞的枪口也指准了他的眉心。  
两人以一种诡异的姿势裹缠着，你夹着我的腰，我压着你的腿。黑暗里谁也看不清谁，空气里的血腥气很快让来者明白发生了什么，他问：“你是黄嘉新的人，还是H的人？”  
看来是东南亚那两个标的委托人，一眼就猜中了他和黄嘉新的关系。  
然而他又提到了H，关H什么事？  
李振宁语气冷静：“不管是哪边的人，你的杀手都已经死了。”  
那人声音非常冷漠：“他死不死跟我有什么关系。”  
他说：“我来拿我的东西，是个'L'的纹章，你杀他的时候看到了吗？”

黄嘉新还没到，看来是被缠住了。  
李振宁握紧了刀片：“你让我出门，纹章我会放到二楼窗户那里，不放心你随时可以开枪。”  
那人沉默着，两人慢慢拉开了距离，站起来时李振宁收起了刀片。他拉开门，门外是长长的走廊，他背对着那个人走向二楼窗户。纹章在胸口口袋里，他掏出来握在手里，丝毫不敢大意地拉开窗，转身冲那人示意放到了窗沿阳台上。  
视线交汇的刹那，他看到男人猝然睁大了眼睛，然后径直握着枪朝他奔跑过来。

李振宁干脆利落地跳了下去。  
黄嘉新接应的车就在门口，男人奔到窗台旁时李振宁已经拉开了车门。他回望了一眼，然后他看见男人收起枪，对着他用力扯下了自己的口罩。  
清晨六点的阳光映在他脸上，勾勒出非常挺拔的轮廓，眉目宛然如神，神情晦暗不定。  
李振宁如遭雷击。  
他死死地盯着那张脸，喉咙里不自觉地哽咽，像是骤然失去所有理智。  
“哥哥。”

然后他看见男人的嘴唇一张一合，他能读出他在说什么。  
“这是第二次。”

你背叛我的第二次。  
对面不识，拔刀相向。

2.  
李振宁做了一个梦，梦里他回到十二年前。  
那是2005年的寒冬，低矮的小巷里，灰蒙蒙紧挨的平房像蜂巢般坐落在这个城市最不起眼的地方，是名副其实的贫民窟。小孩蜷缩在垃圾堆的角落里，昨夜裹着泥点的暴雨打得他浑身疼痛，三天来水米未进，冻饿得没有力气再爬。  
我快死了，他清楚地意识到这点，不甘心地又挣了挣，却像条死鱼般失去了所有的力气。渐渐地，锅碗瓢盆叮叮当当的声音响起来，是平房里的人醒过来在洗漱吃饭，没人知道外面零下5℃的天气里有个快饿死的小孩子。  
叮叮当当的声音越响越近，小孩的手突然被什么飞快地轧了两下，剧烈的疼痛让他本能地动了动。是自行车轮，原来叮叮当当的声音是铃铛，小孩想。他知道骑车的人大多数会头也不回地远去，就像他遇见过的很多次那样，然而下一秒模糊的视线里出现了一双鞋，是双很陈旧的、洗得发白的球鞋。  
一个很清朗，又带着点担心的少年声音在他耳边响起来：“弟弟，你怎么了？”

醒来的时候是在暖和的被窝里，手足被搓热了，不再像之前那样僵硬。他不安地打量着四周的环境，吊顶很低的狭小房间，刷着掉色油漆的蓝白墙壁，一动就吱呀作响的床边堆着些杂物，应该是贫民窟诸多破旧平房中的一间。  
卧室的木板门被推开了，比他高一头的少年端着脸盆和粥进来。他局促地坐起来，小手缩着不知道往哪里放，他全身上下都很脏，生怕弄污了好心人的被子。而少年制止了他下床的动作，给他掖好了被角：“先喝碗粥吧。”  
热乎乎的碗捧在手里烫得他眼睛发红，小孩狼吞虎咽地把那碗白粥吃下去，额角终于微微发了汗。喝完粥他才羞怯地去看少年的眼睛，很漂亮的脸，比他高不了多少的个头，瞧着像株坚韧挺拔的兰草。他穿着件非常干净的旧校服，凑近了能闻到清新的肥皂气味。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“李...李振宁。”  
少年笑了笑，丝毫不介意地摸了摸他的头，像在摸一只小猫。  
“一个姓啊。”  
“振宁，我们很有缘分。”

他拿着拧干的帕子给他擦脸，动作细心又温柔。泥土和灰尘都被剥离，被揉搓得发红的皮肤嫩得能掐出水，是张很可爱的小短脸。被自行车碾成胡萝卜的手指也被抬起来一根根擦干净，涂上厚厚的药膏。少年在自责地说对不起，而小孩子对善意和恶意尤其敏感，不知不觉就红了眼眶，呆呆地看着少年淡色的嘴唇一张一合。  
或许贪恋就是从那时候滋生起来的，而他那时还只是满怀稚气的单纯，连好心哥哥叫什么名字都不敢问。他是走丢了的孩子，连亲人的音容笑貌都已忘却，却在此时生出莫名的信任和依赖。  
冬天很冷，如果再回街头冻死只是时间问题，而少年却在短暂的为难后，做出了决定。  
他收留了他三个月。  
期间他没有见到过少年的父母，短短的一百天里，一个半大孩子带着一个小孩的生活可想而知。真的就是什么都一人一半：床分一半，被子分一半，煮好的饭也分一半。下雪的晚上薄薄的棉絮盖不住砭骨的寒意，他们便像穷途末路的小兽般紧紧依偎在一起，你搓着我的脚，我搂着你的肩，用彼此的怀抱相互取暖。  
但那是他度过的最寒冷，也最温暖的冬天。

日历翻到立春节气时，小孩离开了。  
他清楚地知道自己不能再打扰少年的生活，但拥有过那样温柔的爱护，之前习以为常的生活便令人难以忍受。他潜意识里不想走太远，便常常躲着看少年推着自行车去上学，藏在墙角的阴影里看着橘黄色的灯泡“嘭”地亮起来，像朵炸在他心里的小小烟花。  
被逮住是没有想过的事情。  
看着少年的眼睛时他甚至还紧张地堆出一个笑脸，“哥哥”还没叫出口就被打断，那个人面无表情地问他：“这几个月跑哪去了？嗯？”  
“为什么不回家？”  
那个温柔有力的字眼重重地砸进他的鼓膜，叹息着鼓荡浑身的血液脉络。有什么蜿蜒的枝芽贴着骨髓长出来，密不可分地把他和眼前这个人的血肉交缠着牢牢地锁住，宛若这是个结下陌生血缘的咒语。他逃不掉，两个人都逃不掉。

再次踏足那间平房时，盛夏的树影遮了半间屋子。  
线装的破旧字典摊在桌子上，有几页被翻得微卷，两个字被红笔重重地圈出来。  
少年教他写他的名字。  
三点水的“汶”，古代大官戴乌纱帽的“翰”。  
是很好记的名字。  
李，汶，翰。

相依为命的六年就此开始。  
其实回想起来也不过是些零碎的片段，却在记忆里缀连成发黄的走马灯。一起含着牙膏沫子大笑，拿着小剪子互相剪头发剪得乱七八糟，下雨天坐在车后座上“叮铃铃”响过整条污水横流的巷子，他搂着李汶翰的腰，透明的雨伞向前一倾，再一倾，细密的水滴蒙着雾气淋湿额发。  
当时只道是寻常。  
但李振宁却从未把这些当成常事，那些日子是他绝无仅有的宝藏。他满怀欢喜，跌跌撞撞地把它们捧起来收藏在心底，不时拿出来看一看摸一摸，生怕随着遗忘而黯淡了光泽。  
那样好的时光。

十五岁是个节点，往前和往后分成清晰的两条线。  
他无意中发现李汶翰的秘密，那是张陈旧的死亡证明，照片上的脸让他瞬间睁大眼睛。  
纸张还没来得及放回去就被从手中抽走，他迎上李汶翰紧皱的眉头，少年竖起手指挡住嘴唇。  
那是他第一次听到“H”这个字眼，他尚未知道这个字母将带给他怎样的命运。

镜头跳转，时间线骤然往后推到他们最后一次见面。  
李汶翰坐在车里，他站在车外，中间隔着瓢泼大雨和一个摔碎的生日蛋糕。

3.  
“你出卖我。”  
不，我没有。  
“从一开始，你就在骗人。”  
不是这样的。  
“是你告诉H我在这里的。”  
这是我唯一承认的事，因为我不能让你被杀掉。  
“...我真后悔认识你。”

烙铁般的话烫在心口，活生生让他从梦里痛醒。  
满头大汗，李振宁趴在枕头上喘气。从背后抱着他的人也醒了，伸手摁亮了灯。  
一杯水递到唇边，黄嘉新安静地垂着睫毛，没说话。

他掌心还抚着李振宁清瘦的脊骨，那块骨头随着他吞咽的节奏耸动着，极好把握。  
但他却从未觉得身边的人如此遥远。  
不过是李汶翰的一句话。

明明是势均力敌的六年。  
为什么不看看我。  
三角关系里总有个被撇下的可怜人，但黄嘉新永远不会是忠心耿耿一味付出的男二号。  
他从来厌恶那些软弱行径，他所接受的教育告诉他，想要什么，自己去拿。  
如果有绊脚石的话，踢开就好。踢不开就上拳头，拳头不行就用推土机，实在不行扔炸弹也可以，端看你对想要的东西渴望到什么程度。  
至少现在人在他身边，倒也不是全无赢面。

距离上次相遇已经过去两个月的时间，H的内乱、东南亚的故意嫁祸、刻着“L”的纹章，指向非常清晰的一个事实：挑起H内斗的正是李汶翰，为此不惜制造H和黄家之间的矛盾，好坐收渔翁之利。李汶翰离开H很多年，六年前才突然回来，虽是名正言顺的继承人，却丝毫不成大器，公司命脉至今还掌握在他那群叔伯手里。现在看来，这位暗地里的动作一点都不见得少。  
那么，他迫切需要证明一些事情。

沉默着，他突然叫了身边人的名字：“深深。”  
银发男孩抬起头，带着疑问的鼻音柔软地“嗯”了一声，嘴唇湿红。  
黄嘉新眼色暗了暗，轻轻地捏住了他的下颌。李振宁一颤，那两片窄长的花瓣似的唇被大拇指慢慢摩挲着打圈，昏黄的灯光下显得愈发艳，饱满欲滴。  
他直觉觉得不安，却又无法逃离，然后他听见对面的人缓缓地说：  
“李汶翰回来了，你是要帮他，还是帮我？”  
“我喜欢你，你是真不知道，还是装作没有这回事？”  
宛如迷津响雷，脑海里乍然炸开两道闪电，一瞬间思维空白。

他下意识往后退了退，黄嘉新却压迫感十足地倾身上来，将他抵在床头。  
小腹挨着的时候李振宁像被烫醒，他伸手推在他胸口，声音微急：“小新！”  
不是没有相互抚慰过的，但从不是今天这样的场景，也并未做到最后一步。  
黄嘉新神色淡薄而锋利，低头咬住了他的耳垂，又重又痒的吐息吹在他耳侧：“你是我的人。”  
他毫不客气地从他后颈的曲线捋下去，凸起的脊柱像串珠子般硌在掌心，手掌经过尾椎直接托起他的臀，另一只手扶着腰把他悬空抱起。  
他抱着他起身，李振宁几乎坐在他手臂上，两团软肉被捏在手里，两条腿无力地垂下来。腰眼被死死扣住，酸软得半分挣扎的力气都没有，黄嘉新轻松得像在抱小孩子。  
此时才能明白从小在修罗场里杀人和半路出家的区别。

黄嘉新低声对他说：“刀片放在我衬衫里。”  
他看着男孩的眼睛，“受不了了，你可以随时喊停。”  
他把自己的性命交到他手上，来赌李振宁是否忍心。温水煮青蛙已经煮得够久，他没那个耐心再等下去。心脏的位置就那么大，装一个人别人就再也挤不进去，好在李汶翰主动给他腾了空缺，他要争分夺秒抓紧时间，能有一寸方圆，便占一寸方圆。

衣服被简单粗暴地撕开，腰间扣子一松，硬挺布料滑落到底堆在脚踝。李振宁近乎一丝不挂地被抱起来，腰间握着他的手烫得令人战栗，另一只手却托着丰盈的臀肉，一根手指通过那条紧密幽深的缝隙，直接抵到穴眼。按上去时李振宁狠狠一颤，过电似的酥麻令乳尖挺立，浑身都被挑逗起来。他按住他作乱的手，眼睛被逼得泛红：“黄嘉新！”  
短暂地对视，李振宁颤抖着凑上去吻了吻他的唇：“不闹了好不好？”  
硬着的东西还抵在他小腹上，他艰难地握在掌心里，用商量的口气轻轻地说：“我给你打出来...不要闹了。”室内安静了一下，然而他明显低估了黄嘉新的决心。  
唇被吻住了，下一秒冰凉的液体泼到腿间，湿漉漉的穴眼被迫张开，那根手指坚定地送了进去。从未被造访过的地方翕合着咬紧，紧窒温暖地将他包裹。李振宁疼得像小猫那样呜咽了一声，指甲没力度地胡乱划过，反而激得手里的东西更加兴奋。  
底下每进一毫都困难，他像在破开一枝青涩的花苞。李振宁手摸索着探到他胸口袋子，硬硬的刀片在他手下凸起来，两个人都感觉到了。李振宁颤着声：“放开我，”他拼命忍着疼痛和快感，“我们没必要这样。”  
第二根手指送了进去，他抓着黄嘉新的头发仰头喘息，睫毛被汗水打湿了，一滴一滴颤着落下来。吻，暴烈的吻，从下颌到颈部都被反复啃噬，直到含住脆弱的两个小肉球。那是他的敏感点，一触唇舌便受不了地涨起来。他被舔咬得摇头躲闪，本能让他捏起了那薄而窄的刀片。  
而黄嘉新根本没有躲。  
“出去，”李振宁摸着刀片的手指轻轻发着抖，抵在他咽喉上：“听到没有，不要继续做了...呜！”体内的两根手指曲起来，用力按住了他那块软肉。黄嘉新置若罔闻，绷起的嘴角看起来有种发狠的性感。半悬在空中的姿势让他轻易便进得很深，而怀里的人潮红着脸喘气的样子更容易令人丧失理智。  
要么爱，要么死。

左臂突然撕裂般的剧痛，一溜血珠子迅速渗出来。  
李振宁咬牙望着他，神情无措，刀片锋利的切口吸饱了红色。  
这是他能做到的极限。

然而下一秒他眼神就变了。  
伤口的皮肉一点点翻卷起来，血液涌出来，顺着手臂往下滴。  
他没掌住力道，惊慌地去捂那个地方，满掌都是红。

可以了，黄嘉新跟自己说，你真的要这么对他吗。  
他最心爱的男孩，最舍不得的男孩，被他亲手摔碎又拼命想补起来的男孩。  
光念他的名字就温柔缱绻，像干涸的土地迎来沉重的雨点。  
他抽出手指，带出潮湿滚热的液体。  
李振宁在急速喘息，他抵着他的额头，吻他的眼睛：“深深。”  
“对不起。”

他将要起身离开，李振宁却喊了他的名字。  
短暂的寂静后，他慢慢抬手揽上了他的脖子，神情痛楚又空白：“你不是问我帮谁吗？”  
他扔掉了刀片，“当啷”一声响。  
那双唇叹息着吻上来：“我能给你的就这么多，不要再问我了。”  
巨大的悲哀和欢欣像颂歌般在心底响起，黄嘉新捧着他的脸，温柔地勾住了他的舌尖。

他咬住他的嘴唇，重重往里一挺。  
疼极了的呜咽声被堵在嘴里，身下的男孩发着抖，泪雾瞬间盈满眼眶。  
很难说谁比谁更痛一些。  
小声的喘气，他努力适应着，手绕过伤口轻轻抓上他的背，闭上眼睛：“小新，动吧。”

做完已经是拂晓黎明，李振宁睡在黄嘉新怀里，睫毛密密垂下来，嘴唇微肿。他被折腾了大半夜，又是初次，整个人都精疲力竭。腿根被吻得留了痕，一摸就一个哆嗦。黄嘉新在微弱的晨光里看他，手指轻轻的抚着他的睫毛，像漂亮的小扇子似的。  
一根、两根、三根......他平心静气地数他的睫毛根数，眉目舒展，全是明亮的笑意。  
爱和喜欢这种东西是会发芽的，种下去的时候或许毫无察觉，但那些小小的顽强的种子，终有一天会顶破泥土，长成遮天蔽日的大树。  
他的小杀手显然还不知道这点。  
他俯身吻了吻他的鼻尖，探起头才发现忘了从哪根睫毛继续数，只得不甘心地从头数起。  
小动物不满地拨了拨撩得他眼睛发痒的手指，握住了却没放手，轻轻抓着那两根手指放在胸口。  
他继续睡着了。

某些极其柔软的东西被戳破了，黄嘉新从未想过自己的心能软到这么无以复加的地步。  
他不敢再打扰李振宁，也就不挣脱，抱着他坐到朝阳渐渐升起。  
幕天席地的阳光透过落地窗照进来，云散雨霁，满室通明。

远处灰蓝色的海洋却微微波动起伏。  
要起风了。

4.  
同一时间，C国的另一端。  
俊秀挺拔的黑衣男人站在植满花木的庭院里，手里捏着张旧照片。  
边角被摩挲得微微发卷，照片上两个稚气的少年笑得阳光灿烂，右下角是一行日期，2007.11.5.  
他长久地注视着小一点的那个男孩，手指慢慢地抚摸着他的脸庞，然后移上去遮住他的眼睛。  
他看不得那双漂亮得会说谎的眼睛。

身后的门被推开，他后背瞬间绷紧。  
来者毕恭毕敬喊了声“少爷”，从怀里拿出个厚厚的信封：“您让我查的事情已经查到了。”  
“这是那个杀手在黄家能找到的全部资料，从训练场到所有任务和医疗记录。”  
李汶翰神情淡漠，没有伸手去接。  
“你只需要告诉我他现在和黄嘉新的关系就可以了，能接触到什么级别的机密，能见哪些人，”  
“多余的没有必要。”

半个小时后，访客匆匆离开，怀里藏着李汶翰交待的东西。  
手心微微沁出冷汗，他不理解少爷这样做的用意。  
李汶翰把照片收起来，沉思着没有说话，手指无意识地轻轻在桌面上敲着。  
黄家和H五年一度的洽谈就要到了。

所谓的洽谈只是明面上的说法，道上的人都知道，实际上这是由H和黄家两大黑道龙头主持，邀请各方宾客，重新划定势力范围，清剿异端和瓜分利益的会面。前些年H说一不二的局面一去不返，黄家和H已成掎角之势，少不得又是场波云诡谲腥风血雨。  
倒方便他浑水摸鱼，若能把那个位置拿到手，那到时候手里能打的牌便又多一张。  
只是——  
深深，你会帮我吗？

三天后，李家。  
酒会上衣香鬓影，几盏华丽的水晶吊灯窸窸窣窣垂下来，端着高脚酒杯谈笑的人脸上映出流动的明光。满目都是西装革履和剪裁合体的礼服，能被邀到这个地方的大多都是些所谓的上流人士，和H交集的灰色产业早就让他们积攒了大量的财富。  
小虾米都在外头勾桥搭线，显赫些的早就站在角落里相互通气。  
H近年斗争愈发炽烈，本来内部只是李家的叔伯辈独大，继承人跟个摆设似的。两三年前却开始慢慢分裂，一连出了许多纰漏，被黄家掐着空子抢了不少生意。本质是合伙赚钱的事情，H若不行自然便有旁人来替。眼见威望日减，一帮老头子却还心怀鬼胎生怕权柄旁落，好在继承人看起来是个不成器的，在他们眼里便也出不了大乱子。  
今天洽谈的主题是块地皮，H跟政府方面通了气，眼瞅着是块大肥肉，临门却被黄家横插一杠。眼下不得不共同开发，而主管这个项目的位置，两方都想抢。  
表面上还是言笑晏晏，底下早已暗潮汹涌。

但这暗潮明显没有被最该感受到的人发觉。  
李汶翰站在最显眼的地方，正和陪他来的女伴说些什么，眼尖些的都认得那是郑家的小女儿，被逗得眉目含春，止不住地笑着轻轻锤他肩头。不一会儿又过去个妖妖娆娆的姑娘，眼见得与二人也是熟识的，只不过漏出来的一两句话风都含酸拈醋，又被李汶翰安抚得渐渐转怒为喜。  
都到这时候了还惦着这些，倒十足纨绔作风，怨不得李家大权旁落。

外面突然一阵喧哗，黄家的人到了。  
各怀心思的人全部望着门口，微笑着轻轻鼓掌欢迎。先进来的是黄父和同辈分的两个中年男人，再然后是黄嘉新。他进来时众人都觉眼前一亮，金发男孩眉眼生得极好，含着笑有种意气风发的张扬。听说黄父为了锻炼他，从小把他丢进训练场和一帮杀手训练，足见其绝情忍性。  
有些有女儿的人家心思便活络了，黄家现在明显更值得押宝，保不齐便更上一层楼。  
更何况——黄嘉新没有带女伴，身边只跟了个肤色略深的漂亮男孩。

两代的同辈继承人，照例是要见面互相认识的。  
李汶翰携着他女伴的手，拿起盛着香槟的高脚杯，轻描淡写和他碰了碰：“幸会。”  
他看都没看李振宁一眼。  
黄嘉新紧紧地盯着他的眼睛，突然笑了笑：“久仰大名。”  
他碰了杯，若有所思：“说起来，我两个月前碰到个人，与你倒是长得很像，真是缘分。”  
娇俏挽着李汶翰手臂的女孩笑起来：“有这样的事？那可真巧。”  
李汶翰轻轻地把她的鬓发挽到耳后夹住，微笑：“大概是看错了，人家说什么你信什么。”  
那动作极其温柔，像是少年在为心爱的人戴一朵花。

黄嘉新眉眼淡漠，声音却讥诮：“是，应该是看错了。”  
那女孩却好奇：“你怎么不带女伴来啊？”她打量着黄嘉新身后的男孩，那个人有双极漂亮的杏核眼，小孩般密密的睫毛，鼻峰高挺，嘴唇石榴花般的红，微微翘起的样子随时随地都像在讨吻。他安静地垂眼盯着地面，像个不会说话的小人偶。  
女孩“扑哧”一声笑了：“这是你养的杀手吗？怪不得不带女孩子。”  
李汶翰唇角的笑难以察觉地淡了淡，像是听不懂她说的什么，随即便拉起她的手：“我们打扰黄少够久了，走吧。”  
女孩还想说什么，李汶翰低声对她说了什么，女孩双颊晕红，被拉着乖乖地走了。  
他全程没看李振宁一眼。

黄嘉新气得冷笑，他都替李振宁不值得，不过也好，这对他而言可是求之不得的局面。  
他还不知道那些前尘往事。  
李振宁慢慢抬起头看着他，想说什么又说不出来的样子，只得难堪地笑了笑。  
像是被当着黄嘉新的面剐了一层皮。  
他说：“我去趟卫生间。”

李振宁其实挺扛摔打，从小的流浪生活加上杀手经历让他没办法娇气，中间跟着李汶翰生活的那几年虽然快乐但也境况困窘，他总是努力听话懂事，乖乖地不让别人为他操心。  
他茫然地盯着洗手台的镜子，哭不出来。  
不是没想过李汶翰对他会是什么态度，只是就算有了心理准备，还是有些伤人。  
毕竟自己在他眼里，只是个忘恩负义的背叛者。

身后的门“吱呀”一声被推开，明黄的灯光洒了一地，镜子里映出来者冷淡的脸。  
那个在他梦里出现过无数次的人看着他，眉眼英俊却没有丝毫温度，和刚才像是变了个人。  
“深深，好久不见。”

李振宁在镜子里看着他，用目光一寸寸仔细地逡巡着，几乎不敢回头。  
李汶翰却游刃有余：“在黄家待得舒服吗？我看黄嘉新对你挺好的。”  
“哥。”李振宁像个做错事的小孩子，无措地喊他。  
他见到这个人便下意识脱去所有防范和冰冷的外壳，就像记忆还停留在十六岁的夏天，他还是那个稚气的少年。李汶翰身上的气息陌生又熟悉，是他长年累月依恋过的温度。  
他呆呆地：“哥，你听我说......”

李汶翰却没有给他辩解的机会。  
他扯着他的领子直接推到了墙上，李振宁闷哼了一声，一丝反抗都没有。  
然而白衬衫和领带被扯散了，颈子露出来，李汶翰不经意撞到，眼神一点点冷下来。  
他一字一句，几乎抑制不住自己的暴怒：“李振宁，你真的比我想得还要厉害。”  
颈窝和锁骨还晕着未消去的吻痕，暧昧餍足，一看就经历过激烈的性事。

男孩不说话了，露出某种他从未见过的空白而痛楚的神情，低声喃喃：“我能怎么办呢......”  
他不知道李汶翰为什么发怒，只能将其归因于这吻痕是H和黄家的不和，自己是叛徒的铁证。  
因为那年夏天，谁都没来得及把藏在心里的话说出口。  
都以为对方只牵扯到了血缘。

李汶翰声音发冷：“你现在是他的情人，杀手，还是两者皆有？”  
李振宁没说话，李汶翰明白了。  
他放开他的领子，突然觉得疲惫而厌倦，最后一点犹疑也消失得干干净净。  
他说：“我和他，你选一个。”  
这是故意的利用和要挟，之前尚存幻想时他想过告诉李振宁或许他的背叛并不可耻，因为自己也并不是浑身清白，然后相拥着彼此原谅，但现在他不这么做了。他心安理得利用这愧疚，不知道真相底下还埋着层真相，在未来翻出时将两个人剥皮削骨。

李振宁嘴唇翕动，他愿意跟李汶翰走，却不想背叛黄嘉新。  
他已经伤害过一个人了，不能再伤害第二个。  
当年黄嘉新逼他做杀手，戏谑地告诉他这样或许能再次见到李汶翰。于是他去了，十六岁被扔到杀手训练场是个太晚的年龄，鼻青脸肿被打断骨头是常事，谁都能上来踩他一脚。相比起来小他一岁的黄嘉新像把沾满血的匕首，在修罗场也能占据云层的顶端。起初他冷嘲热讽，天天在李振宁面前提起李汶翰，感慨他为了个半路哥哥做到这种地步；然后他看不下去就会教他些东西，让他少受点伤，说毕竟未来他或许还能当个和H交换的筹码；再然后他手把手教他杀人，哪个角度割断筋最快，哪个地方捅进去能精准捅到脏器，这时候他已经很少提李汶翰的名字，说要他做黄家最锋利的那把刀。  
但云端的人也有出错的时候，黄嘉新在某次出任务时一时大意，不仅让目标逃脱，而且造成了一连串连锁反应，最终导致某位疼爱他的长辈丧生。黄父把他锁到杀手训练场的后山上，亲手拿鞭子敲断他的骨头以儆效尤。  
磨砺精神和折损骄傲是两回事，那夜下了大雨，看戏的人三三两两散去后，是李振宁撑着伞站在那里，陪着他站了一夜。他什么话都不和他说，塞给他半个被雨水泡得松软的馒头，已经在他的怀里焐得发热。  
那是李振宁一半的晚饭。

也是在那个夜晚，黄嘉新终于尝试去了解李振宁。  
少年眼睛发红攥着那个馒头，囫囵着吃了一口，突然想起来似的问了他一句话：“你就这么想见你哥？为什么？”  
他永远忘不了李振宁的回答：“因为...他是我活到现在最喜欢的人。”  
头顶雷声轰鸣，瓢泼大雨倾倒下来，掐断了所有的萌芽。

后来的几年里，黄嘉新对他的态度反复无常。  
有的人太美好，不喜欢就必须讨厌，喜欢才不会这么牵肠挂肚。  
所以他给李振宁留下的，就是“爱戏弄人”的印象，温柔却也恶劣，猜不透他到底想做什么。  
但这并不妨碍他一步步成为他身边最重要的人。  
继李汶翰之后，补完他整个生命的另一半圆。

李振宁艰难地看着李汶翰，他选不了，也没法选。  
李汶翰从怀里掏出个小小的纸包递给他，里面是些细白粉末。  
他说：“跟在黄嘉新父亲身边的那个人，他的二叔，要争那块地皮项目的负责人。”  
“用还是不用，你自己选。”  
他最后看了李振宁一眼，毫无留恋地推门出去，余光里他看见男孩跪着半蹲下去，大口大口地喘气。李汶翰心里软了软，随即又冷起来。  
不管怎么样，他们以后还有足够的时间。  
足以让他亲手养大的男孩把该还的都还回来。

李振宁刚出门就迎面撞上来找他的黄嘉新，他抓着他的手：“你怎么去了这么久，吓我一跳。”  
还没等李振宁回答他就带着他往回走：“洽谈马上开始了，得赶快进去。”  
走过弯弯曲曲的回廊，周围的墙壁都用极厚的隔音材料，安静得落针可闻。回廊尽头的门边站着两个守着的男人，黄嘉新推开那扇门，和李振宁一同进去。  
里面铺着厚密的羊绒地毯，大圆桌红木椅，足可容纳十几二十人。李汶翰已经在了，坐在李家那个半圆的末端，挨着他那些贪得无厌老谋深算的叔伯。黄嘉新冲李振宁点点头，过去坐在他父亲的左手旁，李振宁飞快地看了一眼，黄父右手边就是黄嘉新的二叔。

门关上了，洽谈开始。

5.  
十分钟...二十分钟...一个小时...指针不紧不慢地转着。

李振宁微微皱着眉，额角微汗。  
这房间戒备森严，但并不是没有纰漏。  
黄家和H相互防备，茶水器皿一切由自家人安排过手。  
这就是李汶翰要钻的空子，对他而言，极其轻巧。

外面的人在有条不紊地说话，死寂的屋子里掉根针都清晰可闻。  
他站在屏风后，汗珠一滴滴渗出来，像是又回到那个逼仄得喘不过气来的卫生间。  
放？不放？放？不放？  
他慢慢摸出那个小小的纸包，刚露出角，然后又猛然推回去。  
不行。

他努力地平息着情绪，眼角发红。  
断断续续的话语传进来，似乎有人说了什么，黄父皮笑肉不笑地反驳：“做生意讲究和气生财，您家三少爷太好勇斗狠，在这上面难办得紧。”  
“人脉...？我黄家也不是没有。”  
“这种事岂能拿来练手？”  
人选一个个被驳回，李振宁透过丝缎看过去，李家那几个老头面皮或红或青，他们提的都是自家的子侄辈，大都败在黄父滴水不漏地打太极下，一时神色极是难看。而李汶翰坐在末首宛如一个透明人，旁人连眼色都懒得给予，对他而言，不啻于另一种羞辱。

李振宁看着他，心忽然狠狠地痛了。  
他记得李汶翰是个很骄傲的人，就算在那样的环境里也颜色鲜亮，充满蓬勃的生气。他们一直生活得很辛苦，但是不管是捡塑料瓶回去卖也好，业余时间淘别人不要的旧家具也好，他们从未向任何人低过头。  
受了欺负一定要还手，打不过就回来告诉哥哥，少年曾经摸着他的头这样讲。

然而此时坐在这华丽的房间里，他的骄傲一丝一毫也看不到了，而李汶翰习以为常。  
都是我的错，他沉默着，终于慢慢摊开了那个纸包。

外面的声音渐渐大起来，争执完一轮都有些口渴，有人要茶水润喉。  
该他上场的时间了。  
素来执刀的手有些握不稳，那些浮尘般的药粉一旦落进茶盏便意味着背叛，李振宁很清楚。  
他把茶盘端过去，黄嘉新无意中触到他的手，冰得吓人。

黄家二叔端着茶杯，两三口饮尽。  
他喝了茶继续争论着，对面的中年男人面色紫涨，手指捏得格格作响。  
争辩下他的声音越来越洪亮，手势和表情也越来越激动，面色通红，眼睛发亮，唾沫星子四处乱溅。未免太亢奋了些，黄父刚发觉不对，骤然间变故陡生。  
中年男人得意洋洋把话收稍，黄家二叔突然站起来：“你们做事不上台面，早晚......”他还未说完便脑中一晕，扶着桌面抬起头时眼睛赤红，突然冲过去狠狠一拳砸在男人脸上，紧接着去摸枪。  
房间内瞬间一片保险拉开的声音，立时便有人上来压住他，男人口鼻出血呻吟着倒下。屋子里的杀手和保镖闻声而动，立马团团拔枪对峙，气氛剑拔弩张。  
不少人暗暗摇头，黄家太心急了，私底下喊打喊杀就罢了，怎可摆到台面上，白白落人话柄。  
到底军火商出身，匪气太重。H再怎么没落也是老牌豪门，行业规矩总是守的。这些商人政客眼珠转动，心里的天平又略略向H倾斜过去。毕竟，谁也不想稍有争执，便招致杀身之祸。

李振宁站在黄嘉新身后，枪口稳定，只有他自己知道手心的冷汗有多湿。  
不对，不对，有什么错了。  
他并没有把那药粉放进去。

十分钟前，他犹豫再三，还是在最后关头收了手。  
然而，却仍然出现了这样的局面。

李汶翰此时却在寂静里开了口：“黄家的各位似乎应该给我们一个解释。”  
他站起来，手按在桌面上，浑不惧投在他身上或审视或敌意的目光：“在商言商，若都要赶尽杀绝，那以后哪有人再来和我们谈合作。说起来大家也都知道，这个项目本来是我们H要做的，愿意共同开发已经是让步。但凡事可一不可二，我认为，黄家不适合再参与。”  
不少人暗暗称是，眼见事情已成定局，黄父倒沉得住气：“那你们李家打算让谁来做？”  
前头提的人选都被驳回了，答案只剩下一个。  
李汶翰。  
不少人想起来，这位貌似才是正牌继承人。

李家的人面色也不好看，眼见是块肥缺，白白让李汶翰出来说两句就占了去。但是的确是现下最好的局面，落自家人手里总比外面的人好，且这是个无依无靠最不成器的，倒不用担心旁系的麻烦。到时候稍稍揉捏一下，李汶翰自己便知道厉害。  
房间里鸦雀无声，一时竟无人出来反驳。  
一锤定音。

虽说结局已定，但这事明摆着透着不对劲，黄家怎么咽得下这口气。  
黄父目光移动，最后落在茶杯上：“查查这个。”  
时间一分一秒地过，李振宁也越发不安。黄嘉新看了他一眼，眼色一暗，伸手握了握他的指尖。  
从茶杯里查出有狂躁药物时，众人都是一惊。黄父脸色极其难看，然而茶杯从未有H的人插手，这罪责无论如何也推不到那边去。  
李汶翰却提议搜身：“也好给大家一个交代，”他眼风轻飘飘刮过李振宁：“到底是哪边出了叛徒，总得弄个明白。”

电光火石间，李振宁满额冷汗。  
原来是这样，他明白了。  
根本无所谓他下不下毒，从接下药包的那一刻，局就已经设好了。  
早就有人动过茶杯，而只要毒在他身上，一搜身就无论如何都说不清。  
李汶翰要的不仅是那个位置，他还要他和黄嘉新反目成仇。

纸包顺理成章地被搜出来，黄嘉新一瞬间的目光由不可置信到灰暗。  
李振宁看着他的眼睛，微微张了张嘴，他在这反复拉扯的漩涡里被弄到支离破碎，不知要如何解释。他像只被竹板夹起来的团子，快被双面的压力压到变形。  
黄父根本没看他一眼，回去自然有专为杀手准备的酷刑等着他。然而他招手让人带走时，李汶翰却开口要了人：“我觉得这人还是交给H处置比较好。”  
他意有所指：“我三伯——噢，就是刚刚被打得口鼻出血的那位，现在可还昏迷不醒呢。”  
“黄叔父自家人可以带回去，但我们这边总得给个人处置。叛徒反正在黄家也待不住，您说呢？”

这才是他的真实目的。  
李汶翰看着被押着的小杀手，神色淡漠。  
深深，你总不会以为，到了这个地方我还会让你跟黄嘉新回去吧？  
你陪他已经够久了。

李振宁出门时手被牵住了，轻轻又坚定地一握。  
他回头撞上黄嘉新的眼睛，震惊、失望、伤心等情绪已然不见。  
他的口型是，我信你，等我。

人群散时已经是凌晨四点，李汶翰从心腹那里接过钥匙，坐在车后座上望着漆黑的夜空。  
晚风从窗外吹进来，头顶散着几颗发出微弱亮光的星星。  
他无声地笑了笑，深深，欢迎回家。


	2. 中

6.  
李振宁是被蒙着眼睛带进别墅的。  
赤足踩在柔软的羊毛地毯上时黑布才被解开，骤然的明光让他下意识闭了闭眼，李汶翰坐在客厅沙发上，正在看文件。  
他头也没抬：“回来了就先去洗澡吧，浴室在右边。”  
李振宁不知道他是什么意思，来的路上他就做好迎接报复的准备，但从未想到会是这样的情景。  
他迟疑地问：“汶翰...哥？”  
李汶翰把笔放到一边，抬起眼看他：“我想你应该听得懂我说的什么。”

淅淅沥沥的花洒被关掉，氤氲的白雾里，李振宁穿上早就准备好的衣服。  
宽松的棉质T恤，短裤，夹趾拖鞋，尺寸都很合身，也是他从小爱穿的样式。  
在家里时他经常穿这个，后来当杀手日晒雨淋东奔西跑是常事，渐渐几乎忘了居家的感觉。  
他趿着拖鞋走出来，擦过的短头发还滴着水珠，他看着还在忙的李汶翰，突然委屈得想哭。  
他很多年都没有这样的情绪了，但今晚发生的一切都在唤醒旧日的记忆，好像从来都没有变过。李汶翰还是那个温柔的哥哥，他还是那个被他捡回来的小孩子。

而李汶翰终于放下了那几页文件，抬头看着他，对视时也有一瞬间的恍惚。  
他轻轻地说：“深深，过来。”  
这是重逢以来他第一次喊他的小名。

李振宁红着眼圈走过去，每一步都像在靠近那些泛黄的旧时光。  
然而他们都知道回不去，李汶翰是H的继承人，稍微设计就能把他耍得团团转；李振宁是黄家养出来的杀手，曾经杀鱼都不敢的孩子现在手上沾满了血。两个人还站在一起，但双方都早已千疮百孔，摇摇欲坠。  
但拥抱的温度却还在。

不记得是谁先伸出手的，但温热的躯体隔着衣服紧紧贴合的感觉却一如既往教人贪恋。李振宁环着脖子，小心翼翼把头埋在李汶翰的肩膀里。没有被抗拒，他瞬间眼睛通红，大颗大颗地落下泪来。李汶翰抚着他脊背上的蝴蝶骨，内心发酸。手底下的人颤了颤，靠得更近，非常温顺地让他摸。肩头像在落一场沉默的小雨，男孩轻轻地哽咽着：“哥哥，我好想你。”  
巨大的悲怆将他淹没，他抱着经年不见的弟弟，突然想原谅一切，和全世界和解。再不追究任何的背叛，也不参与任何的勾心斗角，从此和他在一起，被他爱着，并且好好爱他。

然而他还是不知足，他想要更多。  
他要李振宁爱他，不仅是血缘上的爱，还要更紧密将人维系的爱。  
一如他是这样爱着他。

那年李振宁十六岁。  
聒噪的蝉声鸣过整个夏日，平房罩在老树影里，阴凉却也被吵得睡不着午觉。  
刺眼的阳光被挡在绒布外面，小风扇拼命地转，蝉声在午间的寂静里愈发恼人。  
男孩躺在他身边翻了个身，小脸埋在枕头里，睡梦里两只小耳朵也努力地往棉布里贴。大一点的少年心思重些，没那么好困觉，见状无奈地去挖他的头。  
待会儿睡懵了当心出不了气。

男孩仰着酡红的脸从枕头里被翻过来，不满地嘟囔着，迷迷糊糊去贴他凉凉的手心。  
脸掌在手心里，耳朵蹭啊蹭，蹭啊蹭，可爱得像只小动物。  
哪里来的小猫儿，缠人得要命。少年给他捂着耳朵，认命地叹口气，心想待会儿要不要给做两个纸团塞进去。然而又怕把他吵醒，只得继续用手捂着。眼看着男孩呼吸渐渐平稳，他要抽出手时那人却爱娇地又往他掌心里靠了靠，脸微侧，娇嫩的唇落在上面，一吻。  
酥麻感从手心电流般窜到心脏，整个人都软了软，胸口发紧，血液都鼓荡着流动。  
砰砰，砰砰，砰砰。  
他像个心脏病人，腔子里那颗心不受控制地乱跳起来，像是慌乱又甜蜜的鼓点。  
怎么了？他问自己，怎么了？

他垂眼看着李振宁，仍然是熟悉的清纯天真的脸，小小的花瓣似的唇，睫毛密密匝匝。此时却透出些旁人无法看到的生涩的情色感，微微张着嘴，小舌头轻轻卷起来随着呼吸轻颤，像在诱惑谁去将他吻醒。  
少年像是触电般抽出手，这是深深，他告诫自己，是你相依为命的弟弟。  
你在想什么。  
男孩被这动静闹醒了，迷迷糊糊地揉眼睛：“哥哥，怎么了吗？”  
少年顿了顿，安抚性地摸了摸他的头：“没什么，你继续睡。”

他去冲了个淋浴，不断把冒出来的念头摁下去，像是在阻止咕噜噜冒泡的可乐水。  
然而潘多拉的魔盒打开了就关不上，那些种子种下去就拼命地发芽，在他的心里遮天蔽日。  
他爱上了他。  
然而他们在两个月后便迎来撕心裂肺的离别，从此所有的话都封存进心底，落了锁，沾了灰。

深深，你知道后会怎么想呢？是厌恶，害怕，还是逃离？  
何况中间还插着一个黄嘉新。  
李汶翰抱着他，眼神渐渐冷凝下来。  
他摸着他的头发叫他的名字，李振宁抬起头，鼻尖发红地和他对视。  
李汶翰看着他：“和黄家那边断了，回到我身边。”  
“H已经烂到了骨子里，今天的事情，我那些叔伯不过没反应过来，才让我轻松接了这个位置。”  
“但是也拖不了多久了，等他们反应过来，一定会联手反扑。那便是真正的内斗开始。”  
“黄家到时候一定会浑水摸鱼，你要，怎么选？”

这是他第二次逼迫，而黄嘉新也曾问过李振宁同样的问题。  
空间越来越逼仄，两个人都迫切地要他给出答案。  
出门时黄嘉新说的“等我”还历历在目，但他毕生的执念就在眼前。  
躺在泥水里等死的时候是李汶翰救了他，在那条污水横流的小巷他们相依为命六年，这辈子他都不可能对他拔刀相向。而黄嘉新是他的同伴，朋友，曾经的仇人，夹着似有若无的情愫，更多的是纵容和相互的慰藉。黑暗里，他也的确陪他走完六年。

李汶翰轻轻抚着他的脖颈，他让他没办法再躲：“你已经给过他报酬了，不是吗？”  
那些红痕已经消失到几乎看不见，但两人都清楚他说的是什么。  
李汶翰神色平静：“深深，这个地方不在C国杀手组织持有的地图上，没人会找来这里。”  
“你好好想想，什么时候想清楚，什么时候出去。”

不过是被关起来的囚雀。  
李振宁垂着眼睛，心脏滞痛。  
但必须要做一个决断了，他迎着李汶翰的目光，缓慢而艰难地点了点头。  
“...我知道了。”

今晚能得到这样的效果已经是意料之外，李汶翰没有再逼他，转身上楼：“夜深了，睡觉吧。”  
他们睡同一张床，就像最自然的习惯，两个枕头紧紧地挨着，连睡里睡外都没变过。  
悲伤的温柔又慢慢涨起来，灯灭了，窗外树影涌动。  
他们不约而同地在心底说。  
哥哥，晚安。  
深深，晚安。

之后的日子过得很平静。  
正如李汶翰所说，这地方像是位于某军区的延伸范围内，gps上根本不显示地点。  
卫星无法定位的情况下，单靠人力无疑于大海捞针。  
但李振宁很难得享受这样的平静，过去的六年大都是刀光血影，他从未停下脚步。毕竟在杀手这行当，停下来就意味着技艺的钝化，手的灵敏度降低就意味着随时丢掉性命。  
他其实很讨厌杀人，讨厌温热的血溅在身上，怎么洗都洗不掉的感觉。

但平静并不意味着安宁，所有人都在等待着暴风雨的到来。  
李汶翰每天都会回来，有时身上带着枪支特有的硝火气，有时带着丝丝缕缕的香水味。  
但李振宁从来只是微笑着和他说话，没有在他面前露出丝毫端倪。  
要怎么样呢，现下已经算是难得，他不敢再奢求更多的可能性。  
如何去说我爱你。

枫叶红了，枫叶落了。  
潺潺的流水绕过庭院，天气越来越冷，转眼便到九月中旬。  
李汶翰开始零零散散地回家，间隔的时间越来越长，每次回来时都带着越来越浓的香水味。  
他渐渐不和李振宁说话了，态度一点点冷漠下来，像是厌弃他，又像是在厌弃自己。  
而表面上的平静被打破，是在两周后的某个夜晚。

那天他回家时已经是凌晨两点，李振宁沉默地把他从门口扶进来，扑面的酒气和香水味。  
很奢靡的香气，在清爽的溢满树叶味道的卧室里却显得格格不入。  
家里没有什么醒酒的药物，李振宁只得泡了两片柠檬端过来给他喝。  
一勺，两勺，喝完整杯李汶翰还是不甚清明，却伸手轻轻扯了扯男孩的脸：“深深好乖。”  
这算是几十天来两人难得的亲密，李振宁苦笑，伸手给他换衣服。  
然而手却被按住了，李汶翰看着他，突然问：“我问你的问题，你现在有答案了吗？”

室内一下子静了，只听得到窗外簌簌的风声和叶落声。  
李振宁沉默着，慢慢开了口：“哥，你让我和他说清楚。”  
他没办法不清不楚地从黄嘉新的世界消失，以叛徒的身份。  
就算要离开，也不是以这样的方式。

空气里骤然结冰。  
李汶翰盯着他，眼睛里的温情消失得干干净净。  
“你说什么？”  
李振宁重复了一遍：“你让我和他说清楚，药不是我下的。”  
他万万没想到，这两句话成了压断喝醉的人理智的最后一根稻草。

李汶翰突然笑了：“看来你真的很想见他。”  
“你这么喜欢他，委屈自己留在我身边，是不是很难受？”  
男孩抬起头刚想辩解，手却被死死压住了。他瞪大眼睛，没有防备下双手被轻易举过头顶，领带一圈圈缠上来拉紧，他叫了一声，下一秒裤子却被脱了下来。  
李振宁惶恐地看着他，他不明白李汶翰为什么对他做这种事。  
“哥，你喝醉了...唔！”他痛得一声闷哼，额角登时渗出密密的细汗。  
没有前戏，没有润滑，没有任何措施。  
李汶翰直接冲了进来。  
他从未想过，他会以这样的姿态和他做爱。

没有什么停顿给他适应的时间，压在他身上的人一下接一下撞起来，撞得又凶又狠。  
李振宁几乎痛昏过去，腿根不断痉挛，但他忍着没有出声，反复把快出口的名字咽回去。  
只有一个理由，他不敢想李汶翰清醒过来的后果。  
如果被发现，他从那时便喜欢他......男孩喘着气望着天花板，那时，李汶翰会怎么对他？  
喝醉上了一直喜欢自己的弟弟，会不会觉得很恶心，会不会觉得...是他趁他不清醒的故意勾引？

而现在，李汶翰会以为身下的人是谁呢？  
他不断求他慢一点，轻一点，眼泪在眼眶里打转，就是落不下来。  
他连哭都不敢，生怕让人发觉到不对。  
被内射时他抑制不住地呜咽，挣脱开领带的手已经被勒得全是青紫的痕迹。他颤着在底下摸了一把，指间糊着的不仅是浊白的液体，还有血。  
然而体内的性器还蠢蠢欲动，李振宁终于开了口。  
“哥哥，你看清楚...是我......”  
他红了眼眶，唇齿微微颤着：“不是你在外面找的女人。”

那些混着香水味道的衣服就在他的手边，散发着幽幽的香气。  
而李汶翰终于停了动作，刚才的字眼好像唤起了他什么不好的回忆。  
女人...女人...对了...是那个......  
他喃喃地说了几句什么话，“别告诉...订婚了......”  
听清楚的瞬间，宛如平地惊雷，重重打在李振宁头顶。

他呆愣了几秒，终于想起来伸手去摸那堆衣服的口袋。他从西装里掏出个小方盒，打开来，一枚戒指在月色下流光溢彩，内圈刻着两对名字的缩写，一个是李汶翰的，另一个的开头是“R”。  
他想起那天挽着李汶翰手臂的姑娘，那是任家的小女儿。  
当时站在旁边的还有个妖娆的姑娘，所以，李汶翰是把他当成了她，才不想告诉她自己订婚了么？  
心被掰开了般疼起来，无意识眼泪已经流了满脸，而李汶翰像是倦意涌了上来，终于睡着了。  
李振宁轻轻地自己退出来，性器抽离的瞬间他才晓得底下到底有多痛。床单一片狼藉，他扶着墙一瘸一拐走到浴室里，草草给自己清洗了一下，手指探进去时腿止不住地打颤。然后他重新把留下痕迹的东西换了一遍，确保李汶翰第二天不会发觉任何事情。  
他不敢让他知道，何况他现在还订了婚。

收拾完他呆呆地在床边坐了一会儿，全身都疼，他很想要个吻，似乎这样就不会疼得那么厉害。  
然而他没勇气再去碰他了。

黑暗里，他努力安慰自己。  
做弟弟，也是好的。

第二天李汶翰醒来时，身边的男孩背对着他，睡得并不安稳。  
清新的树叶味道在房间里漂浮，阳光照得床单暖融融的。  
看来是李振宁给他换了衣服，他突然想起来西装里的盒子，紧张地去摸。  
还在原处，看来没有被发现，他把它收起来，并不打算让李振宁知道。  
他沉默着，轻轻地摸了摸身旁人的头发。  
再等等，深深。再等等，我一定向你说出一切。

他走了。  
李振宁慢慢坐起来，轻轻叹了口气。  
手腕上的青紫淤血还没散，若被问起倒不知如何推托。  
腿酸痛得几乎下不了床，他费力地穿上拖鞋，打算拿药酒给自己揉一揉。  
窗边的树影却突然乱动，他警觉地拔出素日放在床头的枪，枪口指准：“谁在外面？”

又是一阵簌簌的声音。  
然而露出来的却是黄嘉新的脸，眼神极其冷冽。  
“...小新？”  
他放下枪，金发男孩却没有动作，充满审视地盯着他。  
李振宁才注意到他风尘仆仆，应当是找他找了很久。

然后他看见，他右手抬起一柄黑洞洞的枪，稳稳指向他的眉心。  
黄嘉新哑着嗓子开口。  
“李家这一代有两个孩子，李振宁，你到底是他的什么人？”

7.  
两个孩子，这四个字宛如惊雷般炸在脑海里。  
李振宁费力地咀嚼着其中的意味，头脑因为连续接受过于爆炸的消息变得有些麻木，他不明白。  
黄嘉新握着枪的手无意识地松了松，他看得出李振宁整个人的状态都不对，脸色苍白，手腕上还有一圈一圈的青紫淤血。  
他问：“你到底是他的亲弟弟，还是被他收养的孩子？”  
李振宁茫然地看着他，他记得走丢前自己的父母，记得十岁前的平凡生活。无论如何，他都不可能是李汶翰的亲生弟弟。  
然而黄嘉新却说李家这一代有两个孩子——  
这到底意味着什么？

黄嘉新收了枪跳进来，他咬着牙：“你看起来好像还不知道，李汶翰有个亲弟弟。”  
李振宁的反应让他更加确信了这点，银发男孩怔怔的，整个人都在轻轻发抖。

他低头看着他，终于忍不住问：“你怎么了？”  
手探上额头时便是一惊，底下的皮肤烧得滚烫，而床上的人别扭地敞着腿。  
该不会——他伸手到他的腰间去扒他裤子，而李振宁反应过来，立马恳求地按住了他的手。  
短暂地对视，他不敢看他的眼睛，扭头到一边去。

就是他想的那样。  
黄嘉新气血上涌，一时攥紧了拳头，青筋毕露。  
大脑艰难地运转着，李汶翰总不至于对自己的亲弟弟下手，还任由他到黄家做卧底那么多年。  
然而他却——  
黄嘉新喘着气，恨不得把这间屋子的东西全部砸掉，好不容易才平息下情绪。

他找了李振宁很久。  
他逼迫了李汶翰身边的一个亲信，兜兜转转才找到这栋别墅，却在前夜收到消息：李家这一代是两个孩子，那个弟弟一直没被找回来，而李振宁很可能是李汶翰的亲弟弟，这只是个圈套。  
他不相信，拼死拼活也要找李振宁亲口问个清楚。

李振宁声音发哑：“小新，这到底是怎么回事？”  
黄嘉新从怀里摸出张旧照片，推到他面前。  
上面是个眉眼可爱，皮肤雪白的男孩子，表情冷漠，下垂的狗狗眼却又显得稚气。  
“他叫胡春杨。”

李振宁头脑“嗡”地一声，像是千万只蜜蜂鼓翅，蒙了。  
胡春杨？  
他是谁？  
他突然不敢听接下来的话了。

黄嘉新沉着脸。  
“我们查到，他现在在S市念大学，父母双亡，没有任何其他亲属。”  
“但是他是在2005年被人送到那里的，户籍是伪造的，银行账户里却有足够支撑到成年的钱。而那个送走他的人，是李汶翰的人。”  
他紧紧地盯着李振宁，声音滞涩，几乎说不出接下来的话。  
如果是那样的话，那李振宁就只是李汶翰找来的——  
他顿了顿，不忍心地问：“深深，你被他收养，是在哪一年？”

赤裸裸的真相终于翻出白骨，森然地刺破天空。

李汶翰带着胡春杨从H出逃的时候，是十二岁。  
他们的母亲在H当年的权争里身亡，临死前嘱托李汶翰，不要让弟弟再陷入到这血腥的漩涡里。  
“走远一点...别让他们找到...千万别让他们找到......”  
小隐隐于野，大隐隐于市。  
他们在那座小城的贫民窟里住下，但他们都清楚，以H的能力，被找回去是迟早的事情。

而他们唯一的优势，就是H里没有人见过胡春杨的脸。  
他们的母亲只是H当家的一个小情人，根本没有告知过他这对兄弟的事情。  
他们因此遭致了追杀，但是逃亡过程中，李汶翰始终护住了弟弟不露相。  
亲信替他们伪造了两份死亡证明，一份是李汶翰的脸，另一份，是空白。

然而这样下去不是办法，直到那天，李汶翰在巷子里，见到与自己弟弟年岁相仿的李振宁。  
流浪、贫民窟、快要饿死、无人在意......种种因素综合起来，造就了一个想法。  
简直是天造地设的，替身。  
于是他安排亲信送走胡春杨，给了他大部分的钱保证生活，然后从此切断和他的联系。  
这样才能万无一失。

然后在那个冬天的清晨，他停下自行车，向那个垃圾堆里蜷缩着的孩子伸出手去，宛如救世主。  
“弟弟，你怎么了？”

没有人会无缘无故收养一个流浪小孩当弟弟，除非他早就预备好，必要的时候让他当亲弟弟的影子。这样胡春杨才可以安心地过最普通的生活，继续什么都不知道的单纯。  
只是还没用上这颗棋子，就遭遇意想不到的变故，他提前回了H。  
李振宁背叛了他。

黄嘉新看着神情空白的李振宁，闭了闭眼睛：“你以为你到黄家是偶然吗？”  
他看着他，自己都眼圈发红，“当年派我把你带回去，是H和黄家协商的结果。”  
H只需要一个好控制的继承人，至于另一个，本来是要杀掉的。  
然而H却有人动了歪心思，和黄家做了交易。把他带回去放到黄家当杀手，来日若有必要，未免不会派上用场。  
因此黄父才那样震怒，以为被李家的人联手摆了一道。  
他是个完美的替身。

从一开始，李汶翰真心护着的人就是胡春杨。  
收养他，也只是为了替胡春杨顶包，在H来的时候做替身。  
从头到尾都是为了胡春杨，他的，亲弟弟。

李振宁眼前发黑，喉咙里发出不似人的哽咽，宛如受完一场活剐。  
三百六十刀，剐得他连骨带肉，鲜血淋漓。  
他从来没有觉得自己这么痛过，光是疼痛就快要让他死去。  
没有爱情，没有亲情，最后连回忆都要剥夺。  
为什么，他茫然得只想问为什么，为什么要这样对我？  
为什么，不让我直接死在那个冬天里？

他扶着床头大口大口喘气，过呼吸让他脸色发紫，看起来像是快要窒息。  
黄嘉新面色发冷，立马蹲下拍他的背，教他放松深呼吸。  
然而李振宁对他的话恍若未闻，他急切地喘着，肺部发出尖锐的哮鸣音。  
“深深，深深！”  
他呛了一下，拼命咳嗽起来，像要咳出五脏六腑。  
喉咙充血，太阳穴暴痛，眼前金星乱闪。  
他没有任何求生欲望，然而突然后脑一凉，向后昏倒在床上。  
黄嘉新打晕了他。

深深，让我带你走吧。

李汶翰拔枪射穿对面人的胸口。  
周围H的人已经被清剿得差不多，他带来的人正在挨个检查尸体。  
大势已定，只需要再震慑一下，余党轻易不敢有所动作。  
H，是他的囊中之物了。

李汶翰轻轻松了口气，眼圈泛红。  
这样，他就可以去见多年未见的弟弟，告慰母亲的在天之灵了。  
还有深深，他想起他，唇角便不自觉地勾起笑意。  
我们终于可以在一起了。  
他终于原谅李振宁的出卖，诚如他所说，自己也不是浑身清白。  
起初把他带回来，的确只是为了应付H的追杀，然而他却在经年累月的相处里，逐渐爱上他。  
他有漫长的时间，足够让李振宁慢慢喜欢上他。就算不行，以兄弟的身份相互陪伴，也很好。

他走过去，蹲在那个眼神涣散进入弥留期的胖子身边，充满厌恶地笑了笑。  
当年，李振宁就是将地址信息寄给了这个人，才导致他被H抓了回去。

他拿枪托拍了拍胖子的脸：“你现在有什么话想说吗？死亡的感觉怎么样？”  
他本以为会看到涕泪横泗的场景，然而胖子却诡秘地笑了：“哈哈哈...笑死我了......”  
他充满恶意地说：“弟弟是蠢货，哥哥也不见得聪明，现在还蒙在鼓里，哈哈哈.......”  
李汶翰皱了眉，枪口直接抵住他下巴：“你什么意思？”  
胖子索性大笑：“你那弟弟太好骗，当年我哄他黄家知道你的位置要来杀你，只有把地址给H让他们提前把你带走才不会死，他就信了。结果呢？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你感激他吗？”  
胸口的伤处被狠狠一按，他痛得大叫。  
李汶翰眼睛赤红，更加用力地抵着他的下巴：“你说什么，再说一遍。”  
胖子喘着气，诡秘地笑了：“看来你还认为他是背叛了你啊...为什么不回去，亲口问问他？”  
他头一歪，死了，脸上还带着未尽的恶意。

“砰砰砰”三枪连开，李汶翰泄愤地打穿了他的脑袋，鲜血和脑浆混着流了一地。  
心突突地跳起来，胖子最后的话语像魔咒般萦绕在耳边。  
李振宁没有背叛他...他想救他......  
他呆呆地握紧了枪，如果是那样的话，他凭什么朝他宣泄恨意？

车开得风驰电掣，他迫不及待地要回去，向李振宁求证那话的真实性。  
其实已经不用求证了，他早就隐隐约约觉得，李振宁不会背叛他。  
他那么依赖他，那么信任他，那么...喜欢他。  
他只想早点见到李振宁。

后座上有个透明的大袋子，是他早就准备好的生日礼物。  
马上要到十一月了。  
他那天站在商场里挑了很久，小时候那些孩子们喜欢的，他弟弟没有的东西，现在他都想买回来给他。变形金刚、赛车、遥控飞机......男孩子大都对这些玩具有狂热的痴迷，李振宁小时候也不例外，却总是在橱窗外看到价格后就乖乖扯着他衣角拉他离开。  
他一直是个让人很心疼的孩子。

推开门时，他有些紧张，手里明明抱着的是玩具，却像在抱一束花。  
然而下一秒他眼睛就睁大了，李振宁站在他面前摇摇欲坠，扶着他的，竟然是黄嘉新。  
他下意识去拔枪，然而李振宁制止了他。  
他从来没见过他那么惨白的脸色，下意识伸手去扶：“深深，你怎么了？”  
然而一张照片却递到他面前，李振宁哆嗦着嘴唇：“他是谁？”

黄嘉新没有带着他走出去，他本来就是躲开李汶翰的人混进来的，只身出入已是难得。  
然而他不肯走，他不放心把李振宁交给这个男人。  
李振宁没有劝动他。

玩具袋子从手里滚落到地上，那些稚气的童年玩具骨碌碌摔了一地。  
李振宁保留着最后一丝希望，他要李汶翰亲口说，是或者不是。  
然而李汶翰盯着照片的神色让他明白了一切，他凄怆地笑了一声。  
“哥哥，你真的...真的好狠心。”

“放我走吧。”

李汶翰艰涩地叫他的名字：“深深......”  
他想说你听我解释，想说不是你想的那样，但是发现自己根本无法辩解。  
然而已经走了九十九步，怎么能在最后一步功亏一篑，

一定有什么挽回的办法的，他张了张嘴，黄嘉新却拔枪对准了他的头。  
他愤恨得想一枪打死这个男人。  
“让我们出去，你再也别想见到他。”  
李汶翰被枪指着，却只看着李振宁，神色慢慢恢复了平静。

他缓慢而坚定地摇着头：“你们走不了的，外面全是我的人。”  
李振宁却像是早就料到这样的局面，他捂着嘴轻轻咳嗽了一声，齿间都是血腥味。  
他空洞地说：“你放小新走，我留下来。”  
他不能拖累黄嘉新。


	3. 下

8.  
那天最后是怎么结束的，李振宁已经不记得了。  
但是，他和黄嘉新好好地道过别了。  
都知道这一去或许再难相见，所以金发男孩沉默着，紧紧地抱着他。  
他还是把那句一直想问的话问出了口。  
“李振宁，你爱过我吗？恨过我吗？”  
李振宁抿了抿干裂的嘴唇，微微笑着，点了点头。  
恨过，也爱过。不过这恨意和爱意来得都太浮薄，像是经夜的露水，日光一蒸便无影无踪。  
留下的只有淡淡的惆怅。  
黄嘉新没办法让人恨他，却也同样没办法，让他付出赤诚的真心。他们相遇的开头太糟，太晚，相处的过程也太过磋磨。如果换个时间地点，如若他们都是普通人，那么或许一切还有重来的可能。

五点的晚钟声接连敲起。  
从落地窗看出去，灰蒙蒙的城市浸在半城艳红如血的残阳里，天际垂落明灭的珠光，寂静的黄昏因此显得格外庄严，像是刚经历过某场宏大的祭祀。许多白鸽扑啦啦鼓着翅膀飞起来，自由地扑棱过天际。  
李振宁在暮色里朝他微笑：“小新，你该走了。”  
“我不能再当你的杀手了。”  
接下来，是他自己要和李汶翰处理的事情了。

而黄嘉新看着李汶翰，只对他说了两句话。  
“你到底知不知道你都做了什么？”  
“他那么爱你。”

金发男孩离开别墅时，回望着渐渐关上的白色大门。  
他眼睛发红，鼻子发酸，但他不哭。  
李振宁从未见过他的眼泪，从未见过他认真地谈论爱情。但他不知道，黄嘉新也曾小心翼翼想要把心掰开给他看过，然而那场大雨里，李振宁一句话就打碎了他所有的希冀。他不知道，黄嘉新在每个辗转的夜晚，也曾像其他人那样久久地凝望着身侧的孤灯。灯的意思是“等”，他在等，李振宁在等，李汶翰也在等。  
但区别在于，黄嘉新在永夜里，一直长久地等待着，永远不会回头的那个人。

李振宁的身形越来越窄，快要看不到。  
他突然转身，把手放在嘴边大喊：“李振宁！”  
他看见那个小小的人影立刻往这边走过来，就像以前在黄家当杀手时那样。  
他一直很爱叫李振宁的名字，因为他其实很喜欢，李振宁走向他的过程。  
越来越近，越来越清楚，顺着那条道路，一直走进他心里。  
就像永远不会分开。

他红着眼圈，热泪盈眶，继续喊：“你听清楚！”  
他声嘶力竭，几乎喊哑了嗓子：“我不喜欢你了！我再也不等你了！”  
脖子上青筋毕露，眼泪越流越多，直至泪流满面：“你听清楚没有？！”

声音在空旷的高处回荡着，“不喜欢你了”、“我再也不等你了”，“喜欢你了”、“不等你了”，最后留下的只有“等你了”、“等你了”......寂寞地在山谷里回响盘旋。

他不争了。  
宛如所罗门王判案里，那个因为怕孩子受伤先放手的女子。  
深深，我放你走。

背叛也好，选择也好，爱恨也好，我都不在乎了。  
你以后想帮谁就帮谁，想爱谁就爱谁，不用顾忌黄家的压力，不用在意我的想法。  
这样，你会不会活得轻松一些？

他在门合拢的最后一刻看到失声痛哭的李振宁，那双漂亮的眼睛那么红，红得让人难过。  
他用力地朝他挥了挥手，转身离去。  
这次是他留给他一个背影，是他先离开他。

深深，再见了。  
我爱你，真的，我爱你。

9.  
李振宁侧身睡在床上，一只手搭在他腰间，左边脚腕上戴着电子脚铐。  
那天发生的一系列事情似乎耗尽了他所有的情绪，之后的整整一个月，他变成了一只小木偶。  
不说话，不吃饭，一动不动，坐在床边就是一整天。

李汶翰把H的收尾工作全都交给自己的属下，整天整天陪他，和他说话，哄他高兴。  
没有丝毫效果，男孩像是把灵魂都抛弃，只剩下一副躯壳。  
他跟自己说，这样就不痛了。

葡萄糖和营养针一针一针打，人却肉眼可见地消瘦下去。初来时尺寸合适的衣裳，现在只剩下空空荡荡的前胸和后背。李汶翰给他请来的心理医生，怎么诱导他也拒绝和他进行任何交流。  
心病还须心药医，医生说。  
再这样下去，他会枯死的。

然而李汶翰的任何解释他都听不进去，未婚妻也好，弟弟也好，那些词语仿佛夜空里无足轻重在他身边飘浮的光点，可有可无地击打着他的脑海。心里面蜷缩着的那个小人儿抱着膝盖，根本不愿意伸出脑袋往外面看一看，听一听。  
就算要放他走，李汶翰也根本不敢让这个状态的李振宁离开自己身边。

他其实没有想过会变成这个样子。  
那些温柔的爱怜，青涩的悸动并不是假，或许一开始他目的不纯，但是李振宁是那么讨人喜欢的一个孩子，非常招人疼惜，足以让人慢慢抛开一切复杂的心思。  
他不过比他大两岁，母亲的所有财产都拿去给了更弱小的远在S市的弟弟，然后直接切断和旧人旧事的所有联系。没有钱、没有人帮扶，他们就住在那个摇摇欲坠的贫民窟里，和李振宁在一起的日子是真正意义上的相依为命。如果非要在心里衡量轻重，李振宁并不输给和他有真正血缘关系的胡春杨，甚至更重一截。

冬天后的那个立春，发现李振宁不见时他松了口气，紧接着涌上来的就是担心。  
松了口气是不必让他在H找来时做弟弟的替身；担心的是，那么个小猫似的男孩，离了这间遮风挡雨的屋子又能去哪里，如果又开始过之前那样的流浪生活，他会不会又受欺负，会不会又没饭吃？  
那几个月他他路过很多巷子，贫民窟里的道路蛛网般密布，拐角或死路里有很多见不得光的事。打架的小混混、收保护费的纹身男人、站街的暗娼......他每条路都去看，每条路都去找，三个月后甚至有女人叼着细长的香烟过来给他塞小卡片，嬉笑着问弟弟看你每天都来这，要不要姐姐给你开个荤。

在墙角的阴影里看到李振宁时，他心里像是大块石头终于落了地。  
然后他走过去，自己都没意识到自己用了“家”这个字眼。  
为什么不回家？

极大的压力让李汶翰迅速学会了抽烟。  
李振宁打营养针时他就站在外面抽，一根接一根地抽，尼古丁微焦的香气能中和原本的苦味，这样心里便没有那么焦苦。他刚开始问你怎样才能原谅我；后来说深深你好起来，好起来我就放你走，你想去哪里就去哪里；再后来他求他，深深你说话，你说话啊。  
到底为什么，明明是两个相爱的人，却要走到这样的地步。

像是拼命想要靠近彼此的两只刺猬，越近越扎得鲜血淋漓，

一个月后的深夜。  
李振宁垂着睫毛坐在床头，李汶翰握着他冰凉的脚慢慢活血，一边揉一边和他说话。  
小腿肚子都暖烘烘地热起来，对面的人仍然一语不发，把自己关在自己的世界里。  
李汶翰苦笑了一下，轻轻摸了摸他的头发。  
一个极轻的吻落在眼皮上，人偶般的男孩睫毛颤了颤。  
某些温度突然撞破了黑暗。

但他的潜意识立刻把那触感摁下去，假的，它说，假的。  
哦。

然而眼睛里却看到落在床头的一串钥匙，李汶翰已经下楼了。  
钥匙。  
隐隐约约的声音响起来，之前有人在说，出去。  
出去。  
钥匙，出去。

这个概念出现在脑海里，他呆呆地伸手抓住那串钥匙。  
然后两个月来，他第一次站到地上，走出了房间。

他走过长而无光的走廊，走廊的门都没有上锁，而他要找一把锁。  
毕竟，钥匙是用来开锁的。

于是他走到走廊尽头最小的那扇门，门前看起来最近不常有人来，但是锁干干净净。  
第一把，打不开。  
不过没关系，可以一把一把试。  
出去，打开了就能出去。

他全凭本能把最后一把小钥匙插进去，一扭，门旋转着打开。  
铺天盖地，都是他的照片。  
交叉的绳子上用小夹子夹起来的、贴在墙上注明日期和任务的、还有书桌上一沓沓医疗记录，每张纸都被翻得微卷，甚至有的还拿红笔写了字。  
李汶翰从未放弃过他的消息，他一直在竭尽所能地靠近他。

男孩平静地眨着眼睛，然而刚才那些试图撞破黑暗的东西却叫嚣得越来越大声，越来越厉害。  
假的，哦。  
假的，嗯。  
假的，.......

他突然抱着头痛得蹲在地上尖叫，然后把那些精心收藏起来的照片通通撕下来，扫落在地上。  
假的，假的，都是假的，全部都是假的。  
然而心里有个微弱的声音像绿芽般钻出来，怯生生地说。  
万一是真的呢。

迅速的脚步声从身后传来，李汶翰紧紧地把不断挣扎的男孩困进怀里。  
“没事了，”他悲伤地看着那些散落在地上的纸团，“都没事了。”  
他吻他毛绒绒的发顶，两个人都痛得撕心裂肺。  
他说：“或许你不会相信，我爱你。”  
“你十六岁的时候，我就爱上你了。”

两句话如同骤然划破夜空的闪电。  
然而雪亮的电光之后，黑暗再度无声无息地笼罩了男孩。  
哦，他说，他爱我。  
...............  
.....................  
...........................

假的。

然而第二天，李汶翰做了个石破天惊的决定。  
他带着李振宁，回到了当初他们生活过六年的贫民窟。那个地方本来早就应该拆迁，然而却因为各种不知名的原因仍然矗立在那里，像那座灰扑扑的城市里不起眼的一块伤疤。

窗棂外的月亮泛着阴冷的白晕。  
李汶翰拉下白炽灯的线，浑浊的灯泡在狭小的屋子里亮起来，照得通明。  
屋里的陈设熟悉得不可思议。  
...什么都是一样的。  
黑白电视机、低矮的床、破旧的桃木衣柜、他们一起捡回来的别人不要的旧沙发......记得那天是个阴天，李振宁才十三四岁，圆圆的脸，鼻尖缀着晶亮的汗珠。李汶翰穿着件洗得发白的柴犬T恤蹬着借来的四轮车，他就努力地在后面推，累了两个就停下来歇歇相视一笑，都觉得捡了个了不得的大便宜。

后来就再也没有那些日子了。  
李汶翰眼眶发涩，转眼间目光就被桌子上的塑料相框刺痛了。人到了最痛的时候是不会出声的，甚至哭都哭不出来。他只觉得有人在揭他的皮，从心头最软的那块血淋淋的肉开始，冰凉的血液里都涌动着淬毒的悔意。  
哪里再来一个从没有受过伤的李振宁。

他把男孩带到床边坐下，六年前那棵榕树已经长到一人合抱那么粗。  
他问：“深深，你喜不喜欢？”  
李振宁垂着眼睛没有说话，但是已经比之前那种状态好得太多。  
至少他开始主动吃东西了。

他们在那里住了两个月，住过整个严冬，一直住到初春。  
这个冬天比记忆里要温暖得多，厚厚的被褥、点着的火盆、还有能把人裹成球的厚重睡衣。李振宁被抱着一层层裹成团子时李汶翰忍不住笑了，就着他坐在怀里的姿势拍了张照。洗出来的照片里考拉和柴犬的毛线帽子紧紧地挨在一起，傻里傻气，头顶因为空气太冷还冒着白烟。  
男孩不高兴地呜噜了一声，气呼呼地到床上去了。  
还是不说话，自我意识也不强，但是有正常反应了。

唯一相同的是他们仍然相拥取暖。  
热乎乎的躯体贴在一起，手足相抵，皮肤都暖到生出薄汗。起初李振宁不乐意抱他，会张牙舞爪把他推开自己滚到一侧去裹成小汤圆。后来偶然被抱着怀里睡了一次后，就老老实实的待住了，有时还会像猫咪那样眯着眼睛往怀里钻，去找最舒服的适合窝着的位置，  
但是躯体抵得太近，两个正常的成年男性难免有些不自觉的生理反应。  
李振宁倒还好，他没什么意识，挨挨擦擦后性器兴奋只是出于自然，他觉得难受用手弄出来就好。然而李汶翰却要难熬得多，怀里本来就是自己最喜欢的男孩，但是一指头都不敢碰他，小猫儿还要哼哼唧唧往胸口和小腹上蹭，一蹭就是一团火，一团一团火烧得李汶翰整夜睡不着觉。

更要命的是李振宁自己自慰的时候。  
他生病后日常事情忘掉大半，难受了只会在床单上磨，后来还是李汶翰手把手教着他打出来。他潮红着脸呼吸，肉粉的小舌头伸到外面颤着喘，一声接一声喘，舔得自己嘴唇发红。底下被伺候得不高兴了就露出要哭的神色，细腿乱蹬，抬着胯去顶李汶翰的手。  
老天爷啊，给个痛快吧。

立春的那天晚上。  
李振宁懵懵懂懂在李汶翰怀里醒过来，盯着他看。  
哥哥，他想起来了，这是哥哥。  
他环视了四周一圈，熟悉的陈设映在眼帘，冲进脑海里引起些蛛丝马迹的回忆。  
是我喜欢的人。

心里那个小男孩儿站起身来，悄悄往外看。  
他也大胆地看着他，李汶翰睡得很熟，呼吸平稳，手臂稳稳地抱着他。  
他伏到他身上去把距离拉得更近，认真地瞧。  
唇珠，凉凉的一颗，像樱桃。  
既然是喜欢的人，那亲一亲应该没什么吧？

他摸了摸他的唇，凑上去轻轻啄了一下。  
心里的小男孩儿摔了个趔趄，满地都是散开的小星星。  
感觉并不太坏，他又尝试着啜了一口，这回停的时间要久些。  
软的，热的。  
他还想再咬，李汶翰却已经被他闹醒了。  
唇上还留着柔软的触感，他和李振宁大眼瞪小眼，看着他红红的嘴唇便明白出了什么事。

现在又开始闹这种花样了吗？  
他无奈地扣着他后脑勺：“亲够了没？”李汶翰吻了吻他的唇，克制着安抚：“好了，睡觉吧。”  
他不喜欢我亲他，李振宁委屈地想。  
对了，他打了个寒颤，突然想起来什么似的。  
他喜欢的人不喜欢他，还要和别人结婚。

心里那个正在努力往墙外翻的男孩儿差点摔下来。  
他突然很难过，眼圈悄悄地红了。李汶翰看着他不对劲，立马圈住了他：“怎么了，不想睡？”  
男孩抿着嘴往他怀里藏，挖了半天都挖不出来，李汶翰正思考着要不要把自己上贡完了去冲凉水澡，怀里的人却抓着他的衣服，轻轻地说：“哥哥。”  
李汶翰怔住了，反应过来时舌尖发麻：“深深，你说什么，再说一遍？”  
李振宁圈着他的脖颈，看着他的眼睛：“哥哥。”  
他虔诚地把唇送上去。

唇齿急切地贴合在一起，像是迟了千万年才相撞的行星。呢喃都是破碎的山峦里淌出来的新绿，顺着舌缝长满茂盛的枝芽，簇拥着含泪相吻。交颈间都是温热的吐息，低喘着去填弥留的细密缝隙，酥的，痒的，麻的，掰碎的揉开的滋味，全都叫这两张毫无章法的嘴尝遍。李振宁碰着他的舌慢慢舔舐，骨头软得像滩春水，梦里什么话都可以说，什么事都可以做。他舒服得想哭，就愈发缠得像扭股糖般没有形状，只一味地像藤萝般攀着。  
“哥...哥哥...你喜不喜欢我？”他喘着气，眼睛里湿的波光晃晃荡荡。  
他没等他答话就捂住了他的嘴，生怕听到伤人的答案，顺着他心窝吻：“别说话，我知道你喜欢我的，我也好喜欢你。”  
“好爱你。”  
李汶翰抱着他的手臂收得越来越紧，他头发都被不断滴落的温热的液体浸湿了。好奇怪，屋子里为什么会下雨。他仍然不许他说话，仰头蹭着他耳垂撒娇：“我们结婚好不好，你给我买戒指，要比你给她买的更漂亮。”贴着他掌心的唇吐出个“好”字，像是轻轻发着抖。  
李振宁放开了手，把头埋在他颈窝里，弯起眼睛笑得心满意足。  
“好啦，大骗子。”  
那里的温度令他贪恋得想要流泪，他拼命憋住了，酸楚却还是阵阵往上涌。  
然而李汶翰紧紧地抱住了他，他跟他保证：“我们明天就去。”  
“你想买多漂亮的戒指都行。”  
“我没有骗人，深深，我是真的，”他吸了吸酸疼的鼻腔，“我真的很爱你。”

心里有什么东西轰然倒塌，那个男孩终于翻出了自己筑成的厚厚的围墙。  
天光照破黑暗，照得头脑也清明起来，所有的事情一件件串联着被回忆起来。  
李振宁缓慢地眨着眼睛，神色渐渐冷寂下来。  
“...李汶翰？”

10.  
明明十秒前，他们还以最亲密的姿势交缠着，此刻却像陌生人一样凝视着彼此。  
李振宁缓慢地动着嘴唇：“你这是什么意思？”  
他脸色苍白得像冻结的霜，第一反应是推脱：“我不需要你补偿我。”  
他说：“喜欢你是我自己的事情，你没有必要做到这种地步。”  
四周的一切都安静了，李汶翰心痛得张不开口说话。

李振宁机械地冲他微笑：“我已经好得差不多了，你看，头脑很清楚。”他用力眨着眼睛，加快语速，飞快一口气说完：“明天我们去医院做个心理测试和精神检查，拿了报告单你就能走了。这间房子是我让他们留下来的，我不知道你还会回来，我明天就搬出去。”  
他从始至终没提这几个月的温存，也没问他为什么还在这里。  
被伤透了的人，要学会放弃奢望才活得下去，李振宁很擅长粉饰太平。  
接下来就应该是李汶翰点点头说好，陪他唱完这出戏，然后把这段肮脏背德的感情埋没掉。  
然而下一秒他就被抱起来坐到膝上，李汶翰努力把声音里的哭腔压回去，几经呼吸才平稳下来：“为什么要搬出去？我刚刚说了，我是真的喜欢你。”李振宁点点头：“嗯。”  
他的眼睛里一丝光都没有，只有温柔的敷衍。  
李汶翰心里发沉，疼痛绞得他鼻子发酸，他强调：“我说的都是真的。”  
李振宁没什么反应了，垂着头不说话。  
李汶翰用力掐着他的肩膀，眼睛血红：“李振宁！”  
男孩疼得打了个哆嗦，李汶翰连忙放开手，然后他听见对面的人慢慢地说：  
“哥，你不要再耍我了，好不好？”  
他的语气那么耐心，像是在征求什么了不得的意见。

李振宁没信。  
李汶翰突然感到绝望，李振宁还是没有信。  
他不信他爱他。

而李振宁凝视着他，突然问：“哥，你还恨我吗？”  
不恨了，早就不恨了。他摇头，想要道歉却不知从何说起。  
嘴唇却再次被吻住了，只贴着他轻轻停留了片刻，很青涩的一个吻，和这场景一点都不符合。  
李汶翰在月光下怔怔地看着他的眉眼。  
李振宁含着泪光微笑：“让我们结束吧。”

要说的话已经全部说出口，想圆的梦也已经在梦里悉数搭建完成。  
然而过去的时光永不再来，和他们一起度过的岁月也永不再来。  
他用嘴唇相触的温度给漫长的纠缠注下句点，这个吻是李汶翰欠他的东西，从此他不再做他的债主，再也不向他索求、渴望或有所期待。那些少年时光华灿烂的春日，也注定埋葬在新的春日里，没有人再去揭开追忆的帷帘。

在那个春日里开始的故事，就让它在同样的春日里结束吧。

然而起身的时候，手臂却被轻轻拉住了。  
李汶翰哑着嗓子：“我真的恨不得把心剖给你看一看。”

他们小时候读过一个故事。  
古代有个女子倚着高楼，眺望着路过的行人。有一天她爱上路过的郎君，于是日日在心中描摹他的面容，将心爱人的模样牢牢地刻在心里。后来起了战乱，楼塌了，女子也死了不知去向。而那个被她爱慕的男人有一天捡到一个很奇怪的东西，非木非石，似坚似软。而转过来，那上面刻着的竟是栩栩如生的男人的面容，众人方才明白，那竟然是她历劫不毁的心。

李汶翰苦笑着，“深深，你说，我的心里会不会有你的样子？”  
这话语太荒诞，他却一字一句说得认真。  
算来他们共度十二年光阴，他爱上他将近八年，后来就算去了H，也并没有减退思念。  
李振宁想问他是不是疯了，撞上他的眼神时所有的话都噎了回去，李汶翰看起来那么伤心。

然而下一秒，李汶翰眼神就变了。  
一朵小小的火花，沿着裸露在外的电线窜了上来，炸开火花，灵活的火舌瞬间舔上窗帘。  
是老房子常见的电路老化。  
“砰”一声巨响，爆炸声响彻了整个屋子。李汶翰把李振宁扑倒在地上，天花板上的灰尘簌簌往下落，火燃得很快，易燃物又多，瞬间屋子里浓烟滚滚。  
不对劲，再多的易燃物，怎么会直接烧成这个样子。  
来不及多想。  
“快走！”他把李振宁罩上衣服往门外推，自己也跟着往外冲。以他们的体能，这几秒钟根本不是什么难事，然而李振宁身体没有完全恢复，稍微慢了一慢，而窗外却泼进来一桶液体。  
李汶翰嗅到汽油味道时脸色就白了，H的余党，只能是这群人。  
他本来已经半步跨出门外，此时却反身去拉李振宁，手掌交握时将他狠狠地一拉。  
反作用力让他跌出半步趔趄，正好将胸口暴露给窗边窥伺的枪。

砰砰，砰砰。  
令人心胆俱裂的两声。

李振宁凄厉地叫了一声：“哥！”  
他接过李汶翰握在手上的枪，转身握住枪柄，向窗外扣动扳机。  
砰，一击毙命。

然而那两枪完全打实在李汶翰身上。  
第一枪打在肩头，第二枪却打在背部靠左。  
那是他绕过来，用背替李振宁挡的。

爆炸声响彻云霄，熊熊的火舌吞噬了他们记忆里的小房子。  
他们相拥着跌出门外，满面都是黑灰，李振宁的嘴唇在发抖，他没有刀。他要立马用刀把肩头的子弹挖出来，防止造成细菌感染。  
然而打在后心的那颗...他怕得一句话都说不出来，颤抖着找有没有可用的东西。  
联络信号已经发出去了，但是...但是......  
他怕李汶翰撑不到了。

而那双温柔的，淡漠的，曾经疯狂的眼睛却只是看着他。  
李汶翰笑了笑：“虽然这时候说这个有点不像话，但是...咳咳......”  
他费力地咽下血腥味：“现在...你信了吗？”  
李振宁大颗大颗的眼泪掉下来砸在他胸口，他不许他说这种类似遗言的话，发疯般的找东西。  
李汶翰哑着嗓子：“深深，陪我说会儿话吧。”  
“你想要什么样的戒指？”  
李振宁狠狠地擦了把脸：“只要是你选的，都可以。”  
“其他的送我我也不要。”  
李汶翰苦笑了一声，换了个话题：“你知不知道黄家...咳咳...黄家那边，黄嘉新已经接手他父亲的位置了？他做得很好，很能服众，就算你以后回黄家，他们也...咳...也不能拿你怎么样。”  
李振宁喉咙生疼，说出来的每个字都带着血腥气：“你什么意思？千方百计把我留下来，现在又要推回去？李汶翰，这些年的事情哪有这么便宜。”  
他发了狠地去握他的手：“你听到没有，我没有原谅你，你得活下来，把事情一件一件和我解释清楚，再好好补偿我。”  
然而血已经染透了他的肩头和后心，李汶翰的声音渐渐显得茫然。  
“H现在都还以为你是我的亲弟弟，如果我...你也可以去接手。”  
“黄家那边，”他微微笑了，“哪能又白白便宜黄嘉新那小子。但如果他不让你杀人了，也可以。”  
他唇边咳出血沫来：“我知道你讨厌杀人...你那么乖...怎么可能会喜欢这种事情......”  
李振宁喉咙到鼻端一线已经酸疼得说不出话来，他不敢动他了，只能含泪去吻李汶翰的唇。  
“哥...不要说了......”  
李汶翰的意识已经不太清醒，他断断续续地说：“杨杨那边是不用告诉他了...他应该很多都不记得了...我母亲的墓在南山上，你记得......”

李振宁视线模糊，哭得几乎看不清李汶翰的脸。  
而那个人终于叹息着闭上眼睛，喃喃：“这样...也算是剖心为证了。”

身边终于响起由远而近的鸣叫声。  
救护车的红蓝灯光刺破天际。

11.  
故事到这里，就结束了。

12.  
书页被用力拍了拍，李振宁探过头来：“你又在看什么东西？”  
整个上身被裹得像木乃伊的人根本动不了，手却还心虚地往下面放，“没看什么啊。”  
李振宁把他捧着的书拿过来，一行字赤裸裸地映入眼帘。

“我想对你做, 春天在樱桃树上做的事。”

他眉头跳了跳，面不改色地翻到封皮。  
《聂鲁达诗集：二十首情诗和一支绝望的歌》

李振宁面无表情地把书名念了一遍，  
“你闲着无聊看这个干嘛？”

床上的人越发心虚：“就是看看...那什么...学习一下经验。”  
李振宁揉着眉头，努力不让怒气显得那么明显：“医生说了，你要好好休息。”  
李汶翰没话了。

那天医生说，再晚十分钟到手术室就救不回来了。  
打在后心的那颗子弹被极其慎重取出来，因为离心脏太近，牵连到的部位都很容易引发并发症。  
他在VIP重症监护室里呆了两个月才被允许带回来养伤，H那边的事务一应也没插手。  
然而贴身享受自家恋人兼弟弟24小时全身服务的感觉实在太好，好到他有时不好意思。

他认为，自己和李振宁之间存在问题是因为大家都不擅长说话，也不擅长表达自己的感情。  
如果李振宁十六岁时他就语调铿锵对他念情诗，现在指不定都结婚好几年了。  
所以他让部下抱了许多古今中外情诗选观摩学习，没想到开篇就瞳孔地震，还被逮个正着。  
完了，李振宁会不会觉得他欲求不满，这时候还想着那回事啊？

李振宁此时却叹了口气，凑过来吻了吻他的嘴角：“哥哥，快点好起来吧。”  
调皮的小猫儿冲他眨了眨眼睛：“你好起来，我就让你做，春天在樱桃树上做的事。”

“...这可是你说的！”

半年后。  
位于欧洲的某座白房子外，樱桃树结着小小的粉白色的花苞。  
温暖灿烂的阳光把织金草烘得如羊毛地毯，他们气喘吁吁地滚在一起，赤裸的身体上沾着新鲜的植物汁液和草籽，像是回归伊甸园的最初的人类。  
男孩躺在半褪的衬衫里，手指温柔地插进他哥哥的头发里捧住，任由唇舌舔舐着他胸口的乳尖。他忍不住抱怨着笑了：“哥你也太折腾了，还非要弄棵樱桃树...唔！”过电似的快感激得他脚趾蜷曲，直到那对小东西像熟透的浆果般缀在胸口，乳晕也涨痛起来他才爱娇地推了推眼前的人：“下面.......”  
湿漉漉的地方被手揉了一把就受惊地缩起来，然后那双手顺势捧着臀线绕过来摸到细腻的腿根。这里是李振宁全身唯一没受什么伤的地方，因为常年不见日光而比周围白一些。李汶翰头埋在他腿间，细细碎碎亲吻那块皮肤，男孩难耐的哼哼，大敞着两条光溜溜的腿，被刺激得眼睛发红。  
性器被含进湿热口腔时他舒服地喟叹了一声，抓着他哥哥的头发玩，然后又难耐地去讨吻，被叼着薄唇辗转吸吮。  
身上的人挺进来时他被撞出一声呜咽，仰头看着天空，一望无际的蓝。  
两个人都很快活，性事也带着些原始的天真和稚气。

他被撞得摇摇晃晃，却努力喘着气抱着身上的人：“哥。”  
节奏立刻慢了一下，李汶翰问他：“怎么了？”  
李振宁眼睛漂亮得像玻璃球：“我听说北欧到了11月份，可以看到极光，”  
“我过生日的时候，你带我去看好不好？”

李汶翰吻了吻他的嘴唇，“好，我们一起去看。”  
他们再次接了个漫长的，充满爱意的吻。

是谁共我跋涉过渺茫的永夜，并肩看到新生的极光。

The End.


End file.
